Poison Ivan
by Child Of Calypso
Summary: After moving to Dakota a young man with a green thumb is exsposed to the bang-babie virus and reigns terror in the city all in the name of nature. it's up to Static and Gear save the day. can they convince the flower child to turn over a new leaf?
1. Chapter 1 A Rose in Bloom

Winter was coming to an end and I couldn't wait. The city seemed to much danker and colder in winter. It made that scarce plant life almost unbearable by my standards but what could be done. My mother had made the decion to move the city of Dakota after father died from some strange disease that neither of us had understood when the doctor told us of it. All I knew was that I now felt far more alone in the world then I usually did.

We had been here for two years and I was still an outcast in this place. I had few friends and the ones I did have well, let's just say they weren't much for talking, or even moving that much. You could even say they were rooted to the spot.

Ok so I'm not much for jokes or witty banter sue me!

In all truth my best friends since I was a child had always been plants and flowers. It was discovered when I was only 10 that I had a gift for the green as my dad once called it. He had said that is mother had been the same way though after that he never spoke another word about her. When I got into high school here in Dakota I became the top in my biology class particularly in the subject of botany. I aced every test in almost every subject from English, to history. However I excelled at math, biology, and science. Truthfully the only class I had a low grade in was PE.

I fucking hate PE. It had no real purpose unless you were fat and even then it was a load of bullshit.

Needless to say my high academic standings didn't make too popular with most of my class mates nor did my features. I was very pale and covered from head to toe in freckles. My hair was a pale dark red same color as a withering rose. My eyes had the same lifeless dull color as pea soup, a dim pale grayish green. Everything about me was dull and my gawky appearance and large glasses didn't help the matter at all.

So I was picked on from first to final bell, from home room to 8th period never ending. I had been thrown and locked in so many lockers that I could tell just how the break out of one using only a pen and some chewing gum.

Now when I said I only had a few friends I laid. Because of my love for plants mother h ad a huge greenhouse reconstructed in the back of our rather large house well technically it was an estate that had been left to father and was now ours. It was called the Isley manor and when mother saw the crumbling greenhouse that took most of the back of the house she knew instantly what to get me for my 17th birthday.

To make me as happy as she could she bought every type of plant and flower she could, even going as far as to send for seeds and small saplings from tropic islands and countries and let me tell you under my care they flourished like wild.

Walking into my greenhouse was like walking into a forgotten jungle or rainforest. Thanks to my talents for science I was more then able to manipulate my plants genes so they would grow large, fuller and in far more vibrant and varying colors. Now I wasn't adding growth hormones or anything I simply did whatever I could to restore plants to the days when they ruled untouched and unhampered by human hands. All the time I spent in the green house was the reason I was pale and dull.

I loved my plants like a mother loves her child and all I knew of life I learned watching them. They were my true friends and only companions. Yes I was a bit obsessed but hey I was an only child whose father had died. I had no social life and no human friends. There were worst things I could be.

The final bell of the day rang and I rushed out of the class. As I was walking, I couldn't stop thinking of the new plant mom had said she purchased for me. She said that man who sold it to her said it was called the viper rose, the rarest rose in the world that only bloomed once every four hundred years. I couldn't wait to get home and start to help the little thing get stronger and bigger and figure out just why it only bloomed every four hundred years. As I was walking down the hall caught up completely in my thoughts of the rose I bumped into someone. I fell backwards and hit the ground hard.

"Wtf, watch were the fuck your going fool." Said a deep voice.

I looked up to find wade looking down at me. Oh shit, wade was one of the most notorious thugs in the school and you didn't want to get on his bad side, which is just where I had stumbled into.

He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and lifted me off the ground till I was dangling in the air.

"I should kick yo ass you little ginger punk." He threatened and I prepared for the fist to start flying.

"Yo wade put him down man. It was just a mistake." I heard someone say.

"He's new, he don't know any better dude." Said another voice.

I opened my eyes a fraction and saw wade looking at the boy who had put his hand on his shoulder. He was tall and rather lanky in his baggy orange sweat shirt and jean, his heavy dreads hanging over his dark eyes as they stuck like the legs of a large spider all over his head. He was rather handsome. Next to him stood a cute white boy with short blond hair and glasses. He wore a green hoodie with an organ stripe across the middle and tan kakis. Wade looked at me then let me drop as some girl ran over and started helping me pick up my papers and books.

"You better keep an eye on your friend here Virg. Me might get hurt, you know ain't everyone as forgiving as me."

The boy with the dreads nodded then he and his friend got on the floor and started handing my books.

"Are you ok Ivan?" Asked Virgil as he zipped up my backpack and handed it to me. I nodded nervously as he and his two friends fussed over me. I was used to all this human contact with anyone other then my mother.

"So you're Ivan Isley" said the pretty Spanish girl who had been with Virgil and Richie

"I did a report on your bioluminescent snapdragons about a month ago." She said

"My name is Frieda."

I nodded unable to forget the pushy reporter who had wanted as many details as possible.

"I'm sure you already know Virgil and Richie seeing as how you have almost half your classes with them."

Virgil and Richie smiled as we walked along the hall towards the school entrance.

"Yo man we should really hang." Said Virgil.

"Yeah dude, we could use the extra help in classes." Said Richie.

Frieda elbowed him in the ribs.

"What! It's not like I'm saying that is the only reason we want to hangout with him. He's cool."

I snickered to myself as Virgil wrapped his arm around my shoulder and hugged me.

"Ignore Richard over there; his brain doesn't work as fast as he thinks." He said with a smile.

"That is Richie to you and my brain works just find thank you." Said Richie.

Frieda slapped herself on the forehead and rolled her eyes.

"So how about it Ivan. Want to chill out with us today." She asked.

I couldn't have said no for the life of me. I had such a huge crush on Virgil and Richie since the day they came walking into class an hour late as I was giving a report.

So here I was dashing to and fro about my house, trying to make everything perfect as my mother got ready to leave for work.

"I'm so excited you're having company over. I wish I could stay oh but that wouldn't be very cool would it." She said with a smile as she grabbed her trench coat and headed for the door. My mother was a professional ballet dancer and model and was constantly dashing off for one show or another. This evening she had a charity event to attend to for breast cancer awareness.

"I made a little something for dinner and there are snacks and thing incase your friends and you are still hungry." She said kissing my cheek then heading for the door.

"I should be back in the morning and if not I will defiantly be here when you get home from school. Goodnight dear." She said and then she was gone.

Have I mentioned how much I loved my mother? She's beautiful, smart, caring and all around perfect without even trying. She was gone quite often but I never felt alone or left behind. She would cook meals in advance for however long her trips took so I always had a semi-home cooked meal. She would video chat with me on my laptop before and after every show and she would always drop any and everything for me should I ask which I rarely did.

I heard the doorbell ring and put down the pillow I had been fluffing out of nervousness. "Coming" I called as I walked into the foyer to open the door.

Frieda walked in fallowed closely by Virgil and Richie who both looked rather taken aback. I heard Richie give a whistle as he looked around.

"God man what do your parents do?"

I smiled leading them to the living room.

"Well my dad was a scientist and my mom is a dancer and model."

"Jazzmen Reynard Isley. She is one of the most beautiful models I have ever seen. I have her posters all over my room."

I blushed as we all took a set. Myself and Frieda on the loveseat, Virgil on the couch and Richie on the floor by my leg.

"What did you mean by 'was' when you talked about your dad?" Asked Virgil.

I hung my head and fell silent.

"He died when I was in Jr. High back in Gotham. Mother was away and I was at school when my nanny came in and told me the news." I blinked rapidly trying to fight back tears.

"He had been very sick for months and well…" I stood up and walked over to the picture of my father over the mantel piece. That only visual memory of him, eternally smiling, eternally happy and yet forever gone.

"Know how you feel. My mom died when I was young" said Virgil. I felt him behind me and without think I turned into his arms and began to cry.

How long did I cling to him weeping like a child lost in the dark. But that was just what we were. Both of us lost in the darkness of loss. I had found a friend other then my plants and I was crying all over him.

I pulled back sniffling and turned away in shame.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Virgil just smiled and shook his head. He hugged me with one arm and led me back to the couch.

"Not to break this wonderful awkward situation but I smelt food since I walked in and it's driving me insane." Said Richie to which Frieda smacked in the head.

"Oh sure. Lets go." I said leading them all into the kitchen.

"Wow!" cried Richie.

I could understand his surprise. My mother must have gotten a bit carried away in her excitement of me having friends over. There were over a dozen cookies on a towering platter rack, a huge jug of fruit juice surrounded by four cups of varying color. On the stove was a platter of nachos and salsa, as well many other munchies and goodies. My mother could have given the witch from Hansel and Gretel a run for her money.

"Yeah my mom got excited when I said I was going to be having friend over." I said gesturing to all the food.

"Help yourselves."

There was a green blur to my right and Richie was already loading up his green plate with as much as possible. Virgil was next to him in seconds eating just as much as Frieda and I stood and watched.

"There such pigs I swear." She said with a smile.

"Then perhaps we should get up there before it's all gone." I chuckled.

We looked at each other then ran up to claim our meal.

This was actually fun. We talked and laughed and joked. I helped Richie with his homework and told him I would tutor him anytime he wanted. Virgil and Frieda made us watch sex in the city- well Frieda made us watch it, Virgil just thought it best to play along.

When it was time for them to go home we agreed to meet up again and soon and as I closed to door after hugging each of my friends I close the door with a smile on my face. The first one I had worn in a long while.

I watched from the window in my room up stairs as the trio made their way down the sloping lawn and out the gate. I ran down the stairs, out the back door and into my green house wearing the biggest smile in my life. I looked around at all my beautiful flowers and plants. The most beautiful and exotic flora in the entire world and under my care they grew even more lavish and magnificent. I had a gift for all plants and they seemed to love me just as much as I loved them. It was strange, ever since I was a child I could have sworn I could hear my plants whispering things to me. I would cry myself into exhaustion when I saw wilted flowers. The green as papa had always called it loved me and I loved it. I turned on the sprinkler system along the long troughs of earth and soil where my plants bloomed and walked among the green and rainbow foliage till I reached a large bell jar housing my baby.

I had always loved roses and once while trying to cross breed a new type of rose I ended up added two different plants into the seeding. The first was purple tiger lily my mom had found while in the Caribbean growing on a small rocky shore known as Kovue's garden. The other was a toxic combination of deadly nightshade and poison ivy. At first I feared that combing all this would produces nothing but then after months of careful monitoring it I got my wish. My dear belle as I called her was the most extraordinary thing I had ever created. Her basic delight was like that of a rose save that she was larger in size and sprouted from a low bush ripe with dark red and pink barriers. Its thorns were larger then most, the leaves were large and like those of a poison ivy bush turned a beautiful scarlet/ pink at the tips. The flower it's self was huge with the pedals of a lily arranged in the overlapping and curling pattern of a rose.

"Belle, you'll never guess what happened. I had friends over." I said pulling up a chair and looking up at her. I looked around her table till I found the switch I was looking for and turned on the misting tube I had running through the bell jar. I had made my mother the promise that I would personally water belle for the simple fact that her genetic combination made her quite deadly. I wonder what she would say if she truthfully knew just how many toxins and poisons I worked with when in my green house. But, I respected her wish and didn't touch my poison plants when she was away which thankfully that wasn't often.

I spent the entire night in the greenhouse and just as the sun was rising made my way to bed.

For the next several weeks I grew closer with Richie, Virgil and Frieda as well as another girl named daisy. I was so happy to have friends and be apart of something.


	2. Chapter 2 Poison

Now if I ever said that Dakota was a normal place I lied. A few years back there had been this huge gang fight at a chemical storage yard where a lot of people got exposed to a toxic gas, it created mutates or Metahuman as some called them. Among the more urban the incident in the chemical yard had had come to call the big gang, thusly earning the Metahuman the nickname Bang-Babies. At first if seemed like the Bang-Babies were nothing but trouble then along came Static Shock. He was a real hero and fought every villain and crook that came along and believe you me there were a lot. After a year Static was joined by a partner who called himself Gear. Everyone loved them and I had to say I was quite taken with them myself.

"Ivan did you see this." Said daisy walking up to me during lunch with a paper in her hand. She handed it to me and I read it out loud

"Annual science far, cash prize of 5, 0000 $ and a chance of an internship at Alva industries. All participants must register by March 23rd with complete essay about project." I read then looked up at daisy.

"I have to enter." I said happily. "An internship at Alva industries. I would die for even a shot of something like that."

I heard Virgil give a loud snort of disgust. I turned to see him and rich giving the piece of paper the most heated look, I was surprised the thing hadn't burst into flames.

"Alva's a crook and an ass. I would die just to see him from behind bars." Said Richie. He took the paper and read over it again then pointed something out to Virgil.

"The bastard's even sponsoring the thing."

"That can't be good."

They continued to murmur to each other as daisy snatched back the paper and handed it to me.

"I don't care what they say. I'm going to enter."

And enter I did. I wrote my thesis on my project which I stated in on paper would revolutionize decretive gardenining. For the next month or so I was hardly ever out of my greenhouse and when I was at school I spent all my free time pouring over books.

I set far too involved in my book to listen to Virgil's constant badmouthing of Edward Alva and his company.

"I mean come on man you have money like crazy why would you need to win this thing."

I finally closed my book and eyed with agitation which with my features just made me look a little constipated.

"My father used to work for Edward Alva when he was young, before he moved back to Gothom to work for Wyne industries." I said looking him in the eyes. I implored him to understand.

"All I'm saying it that Alva has issues and he's not the best person to trust." Said Virgil patting my shoulder before leaving.

I shook my head and tried to control the butterflies he had just given me and went back to my book. Suddenly my book was snatched from my hand and my face was slammed into the table top. I cursed as I heard someone behind me snickering. I turned around to see Rex Raptor and Doug Jones. I didn't know anything at football but I knew that rex was a quarterback and Doug was a linebacker and they were both world class douche bags.

"Whatcha reading freak." Said rex grabbing my book flipping through it before reading the cover.

"Exotic flowers of the world." He read then began to laugh.

"You're not only a freak but a faggot as well." He said throwing my book down.

"Thinking of putting some pwetty flowers in your hair before you go off to dance with the other fairies." Chided Doug. I closed my book and grabbed my bag to go but they weren't going to give up that easily.

"Hey wait fag, we read what you said in Frieda article in the school paper." Said rex. It took me a moment to get what he was talking about. Frieda had done an article on steroids in the football team and had asked me as I had the highest grades in chemistry and biology to give her some input. I told her all the typical signs to look for as well as a few that only I knew of. I also told her that they way most athlete particularly high school athletes get away with it was to lace whatever they were taking with belladonna or wolfs banes. They made it almost impossible to find any trace of the steroids in the system because they over powered them.

"I had to piss in a cup because of you, you fucking nerd" said rex as he and Doug fallowed me into class as the bell rang. I tried not to look too intimidated but I'm sure I simply looked like Bambi before the gun went off rex pushed me into the class and whispered something in my ears along the lines of "your dead." I stood there for a few moments just like a deer in head lights then took my seat. Virgil and Richie asked me what was up and if I was ok but I just slid down in my seat. I could feel rex and Doug glaring dagger as at me from across the room. My mouth had most likely just earned me an early grave. Why oh why did I have to be so fuck smart.

Class began and homework was handed in. the lesson went on as usual as the teacher began to grade our papers. Halfway through class there was a ring on the class phone.

"Yes, Mr. Greer speaking. Oh that wonderful. I'll tell him right away."

Mr. Greer hung up the phone and walked over to my desk with a huge smile.

"Mr. Ivan Isley. I am pleased to be the first inform you that after reviewing you thesis you have been entered into the science fair's young mastermind category." He said and my jaw dropped as a few people cheered. Virgil hugged me and Richie ruffled my hair.

"Edwin Alva himself read over your thesis."

I couldn't believe it. I was not only in the fair but in the highest category. I was in a fog the entire day. The entire week seemed to rush past like a blur. Rex and Doug continued to torment me but after they were benched it got a lot worse and a lot more physical. I was slammed into locker door pushed down in the locker room shoved, punched and poked whenever the opportunity arise. But, nothing could take my mind off the fair.

"So just what are you going to be entering into the fair Ivan?" asked Richie as he and Virgil helped me carry the covered crates containing my new breed of flower in freeman community center where Virgil's father worked. I smiled and told him to put down his crate.

"These little puppies or should I say poppies are living thriving nightlights." I stated happily.

"Wait are you saying you grew light." Said Virgil.

"No, not really. My poppies store solar energy all day and when it's dark they glow. I simply reversed the genes of a lunar flower which only blooms under a full moon. They glow only bright enough to light up about four feet around the place they are set."

Virgil and Richie smiled in awe.

"That is so totally cool." Said Richie.

"Look out rich he might be giving you a run in the genius department." Said Virgil.

We set up my table with only one more box to go. I told them I would get it myself. I had an extra pot I needed to bring in as well. As I was pulling everything out of my jeep I was pushed down and my plants went flying. I looked up just in time to see my poppies being crushed under two pairs of heavy feet.

I set up screaming in protest as Rex and Doug stomped my creations into mulch.

"Ha-ha, look at him cry." Said Doug stepping back to show off what he had done to my flowers. I wept over them like I had lost a dear friend unable to control my emotions.

"Ivan!" called a voice I only halfway registered. I looked up to see rich, Virgil and daisy running over to me just as a fist connected with my gut. I flew and landed hard on my back.

"That's just a taste you little queer. Your fairy ass is grass." Said rex as he and Doug took off.

I wasn't even concerted that I just coughed up a puddle of blood; I couldn't stop crying about my plants.

"It's ok, Ivan." Said daisy cradling me in her arms.

Virgil and rich picked up my pot and placed it next to me. It was my dragon orchid, the size of a small tree and blooming in deep blue. It was still in tacked and just fine. I let go of daisy and kissed my plant.

The science fair was a blast I was sure but my mind was seething with anger and hatred. Rex Raptor and that bastard Douglass Jones would pay for ruin my creations.

What had my flowers ever done to them? What had I ever done to them? I would fix this and soon. It was time plants and I had a fighting chance.

"So could you demonstrate just what your poppies do?" Asked a lady in pair of horned rimmed glasses. I hardly heard what she was saying but responded quickly as I could.

"These poppies feed off virtually nothing but sunlight and have to only be water once every two months. But what makes them so extraordinary is that after storing all the solar energy and light for the day when the sun sets they glow." I said pointing to the pictures of my flowers in the dark of my room.

"Could you demonstrate please?" Asked the lady. Her comrades nodded in agreement.

I tapped Virgil on the shoulder and he ran off for the light switch. Everything when dark quicker then I thought he could've reached them considering the switch was all the way across the room.

My poppies began to glow in bright pink and yellow blossoms. The glow went further then I thought it filled the entire stadium with their early pink light.

"Just imagine if you will. No more light along the lawn path, no more nightlights in your children's rooms. Simply plant these along you walkway and they will light up the night in a beautiful array of pink and yellow. Or place them on the window seal of your little girl's bed room during the day and when the sun sets bring them in to use as e nightlight." I said.

There was applause and the judges exchanged impressed looks.

I won of course but I was still utterly surprised at my luck.

Virgil lifted me into the air and he and Richie carried me to the stage on their shoulders. I couldn't speak I just smiled like an idiot, pushing my glass up repeatedly though they hadn't moved an inch.

I told my mother everything and she couldn't have been happier. She was just sad that she wouldn't be home to see me off on my first day as an intern.

"You must be Ivan." Said a tall white haired man. He wore a gray suit over a purple dress shirt that made his sharp features almost deadly.

"I am Edwin Alva. Please allow me to lead you to your lab."

"Wait I have a lab?" I gawked and he only smiled.

"Well you didn't expect to intern as a desk job did you. My top botanist will be working with and around you but you will be free to do as you wish in you free time."

I fallowed in shocked silence.

I was put to work right away and found quite quickly that I was a natural leader.

My days seemed to fly by. At school I spent all my time under Virgil and Richie who wouldn't let me out of their sight to protect me from rex and Doug. The girls were no different and insisted on walking me to Alva labs every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. But all this didn't deter my tormentors. They made my life at school so horrid that I only found solace in my work at the lab or in my green house.

"Ivan read this." Said Virgil dropping a piece of paper on my lunch try for me to read. It was a newspaper article.

"Alva busted on big bang." Read the title. I scanned the article reading all the info that tied Edwin Alva to the big bang. It was more then obvious that his company was to blame but as for Alva being directly guilty.

"Ok so what is this suppose to mean." I asked Virgil sighed as he and Richie took a seat on either side of me.

"Alva is a monster man. He's responsible for the big bang and all the bang-babies." Said Richie.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat.

"I love the fact that you guys are trying to look out for me and I'm grateful really I am." I said.

"But I'm not a child and I can take care myself in the matter of Alva labs."

I was about to stand up and head back when I felt Virgil take my hand.

"We're sorry." Said and Richie nodded.

"Yeah man we just… we just know someone who was close to Alva and got hurt."

I hugged them both then did something that made me stand stock still upon realizing I had done it. I kissed them both on the cheek. I stared wide eyed at them for a moment then rushed off to class.

"Ivan this came in the mail for you from Alva industries." Said my mother handing a long cylindrical shape in her hand wrapped in brown paper.

"This letter was attached to it."

I took the whole thing and read the letter.

Dear Ivan.

I hope this will hope in your research in my labs as wells as during you own endeavors. Please take it will my fullest appreciation for joining my team. I remember your father and what a gifted chemist and toxicologist and has been sourly missed. Good luck.

Sincerely

Edwin Alva

I kissed my mom then ran off to my lab. Over that fast few days I had kept my promise to myself and begun work on trying to grow plants that could fend for themselves and I mean more so then a Venus flytrap, or pitcher plant. I wanted a plant that attacked and fought with it's tormentors. The only problem was that my plants never survived the infusion of altered plant DNA. So I changed up my theory and instead of trying to strengthen the genes of carnivorous and predatory plants I thought what if I tried to merge the DNA of actual carnivores and predators with that of said plants then merge them with regular everyday plants. Here was hopping that whatever Alva had sent me would be just the thing I needed to splice the genes together.

I unwrapped the cylinder and laid it on my desk. It was clear with thick white letters that read **chem. X42**. Inside was a dark purple sparkling liquid that I could have sworn I had seen before and why did the name of this chemical sound so familiar? That's when I remembered the article Virgil and Richie had handed me. Chem.x42 was the official name of the Bang-Babie gas and the inky purple liquid in the canister was the liquid form of it. Alva had given me Bang-Babie gas. This was perfect. With the gas it would all to easy to alter my plants genes and add the carnivores plant/ animal genes. I began to set and started on my work right away. I worked for hours lost in my work. I was sure that my mother had come in and told me she had to leave but I didn't here or even register it.

It was late when I set up to a low hissing noise. Finally my work was complete and looking at me was the fruit of my labor. I had combined the genes of an Egyptian asp and belladonna or deadly nightshade with a tiger lily/ starburst lily hybrid. The result was breathtaking. A serpentine head sprouted from the center of pedals of a large violet and scarlet starburst lily. Each pedal ended in a small barb. The stem of the flower was grew coiling and writhing around the support I had stuck in the pot that had been. It was hard to tell which was more evident in this creature, the flower or the serpent. On one hand it strangely resembled a snake with odd leaf like protrusions along it's body and a ring of colorful plumage around it's head. On the other hand I could be seen as a flower that just happen to greatly mimic a snake.

I could see the poison and toxins drips from my baby's fangs as it hissed at me. I smiled and stoked it's pedaled head. My little viper lily cooed and pressed it's head into the palm of my hand. The pedals laid back making it's appearance far more snake then plant.

I looked at the siring containing the same genes as the one I used to create my new born baby yet with a different serpent gene. This one contained the DNA of a python and a cobra. I had chosen serpents because out of all creatures they were the ones that seemed to have the most in command with plants at least on a visual and defensive level. I had always thought that if plants were animals they would something like a serpent. I walked over to belle's jar and lifted the heavy glass dome.

"Now its your turn beauty." I said before stabbing her thick wooden stem with the siring. I set and wait at a desistance for the change to begin.

"What up queer?" Said a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Rex, Douglass and another of their cronies Ramiro standing in the doorway of my green house. I stood next the table clutch at the edge as my viper lily hissed in agitation.

"What are you doing here?" I said picking up my creation and the canister of Bang-Babie gas. And stepping back.

"What the fuck is that!" cried Doug pointing at my flower as it hissed.

"What ever it is fuck it up." Said rex swinging his bat and smashing half my plants on the trough.

"No I said rushing forward to grab the bat. Rex punched me and Doug threw me backwards. My back hit something but I was in too much pain to say a word. I dropped my viper lily and it bit into my leg. I screamed and was suddenly punched. Then I heard the boys stand back in shock. I looked up to see Bella with her serpentine mouth wide open. I dropped the canister just as the she bit down on my shoulder. Her roots broke out of the flower pot that contained her and the flow of dirt rushed out knocking over the table and shelf of toxic chemical and collection of animal and plant poisons. I felt the earth begin to dissolve under my feet and I and my two monstrous creations plummeted into the earth.

The three massive cavemen watched as the python/flower-thing bit into Ivan's scrawny shoulder. He dropped the can of purple stuff he was holding and sparkling purple smoke filled the air. The thing's serpentine roots broke through the huge pot and began to whip about causing a shelf filled with vials, and bottles that made the ground under Ivan's feet begin to dissolve. In seconds the entire green house was filled with the purple gas and Ivan was gone below the earth with gigantic snake flower and the tiny serpent flower. They stood outside the greenhouse. In one fluid movement they were in the back of Ramiro's truck and speeding off back to rex's house.

"We killed him yo." Said Ramiro.

"We killed him, we…we have to call someone. The police, his mom someone."

Doug just set in rex's computer chair and stared off into space rocking back in forth with his knees drawn up to his chest. Rex was sitting on his bed shaking his head.

"Are you guys listening to me? We killed someone." Said Ramiro.

"Yeah I heard you and I don't know what you talking about. The little fag tripped and that …thing killed him. I didn't even leave the house." Said Rex.

Ramiro couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you serous? This was all your idea. Scare him is what you said." He cried.

"He only tripped because you crushed his flowers. I punched him, dough pushed him and then you punched him again. We're all responsible here yo."

Rex stood up and shook his head yet again.

"We have to go back and make sure he's ok." Whispered Doug.

"Who, I honestly don't know what you two are talking about. We've been here all night." Said rex sitting back down on his bed and opening a playboy magazine.

Ramiro balled up his fist, grabbed Doug by his shirt and pulled him out the door. If Rex wasn't going to do anything that was all fine and dandy. He wasn't going to responsible for him. If Ivan was dead he would call the police and if he was hurt he would call the ambulance and tell the poor nerd they hadn't meant any harm they had just wanted to scare him.

The drive back to Ivan's small estate was silence save for Doug's constant whimpering and murmuring. He had said something about the plant thing that had bitten Ivan and Ramiro didn't blame him. The small one that Ivan had been holding had freaked him out but when the huge monster stirred he had pissed his pants, something he was only just noticing.

They pulled into Isley estate and parked the truck. The greenhouse was dead silent and the lights were flickering and buzzing. The stuff that had dissolved into ground must have eaten through some electrical wiring. Everything was chaos and the evidence that something had happened.

The two jocks crept further inside over to the hole that had swallowed Ivan. The fallen shelves and broken pottery from the events before covered the hole fracturing the eerie pink and green glow from below.

Ramiro moved some of the wreckage from over the glowing hole and looked into it. The glow blocked out anything that was beyond.

"Ivan!" called Ramiro. "Ivan, are you down there?"

Suddenly there was a hissing noise from among the wrecks and the serpent flower thing slithered out. It was only the small one but the two boys were still frightened.

"Kill it!" cried Doug jumping on the table, trampling all the plants as he handed his buddy a set of shears. Ramiro grabbed them and cut the little fucker in half the poor creature writhed s few times make pitiful noises then it died.

"That was close." Whimpered Doug. Hr was about to give a sigh of relief when the ground began to quake. The lights in the hole began to dancer, growing brighter and brighter as the Doug and Ramiro back themselves into the wall missing the door completely. Out of the shallow grave of Ivan isley grew a gigantic flower that neither boy could place for it resembled all of the most beautiful blooms ever seen in a florist shop window. The bulb sprouted from among crimson and emerald leaves of poison ivy and pedals of the gigantic flower covering the hole completely.

Both Boyd held their breath as the bulb in the center of the huge flower unfurled to reveal the beauty inside. Curled up the fetal position laying on his side was a boy that the two could only compare to a god. He was white as snow with skin of flawless alabaster, skin devoid of any markings what so ever. Hair fell over his shoulder and body as he stirred and the vines shooting up from the ground helped him to stand. It fell down to his knees in rippling pinkish red and garnet waves. The eyes of this white god opened and glowed and eerie neon green. The glow died and the eyes turned to a shocking absinth green. Where the hell was Ivan and who was this gorgeous creature in his place.

I stepped down from the pedals of my flower, not caring in the slightest that I stood stark naked in front of two boys from my school. It was nature's way, my way. I heard Doug whimper as he and Ramiro looked on in shock.

"Ivan is that you" said Ramiro. I looked at him in his eyes and smirked wickedly.

"What happened to you?"

"You killed me." I stated placing my hand on his huge chest and staring up into his eyes.

"But the earth gave me a second chance and now I've been reborn."

Neither boy noticed as vines placed themselves over the entrance blocking any chance of escape.

"You look great." Said Doug as I focused my attentions on him and his large arms. I pressed my bare pelvis against his and felt the instant reaction.

"The two of you came to check on me didn't you?" I asked pulling them both close to my lips. I breathed outward and their eyes fluttered. I stepped back and watched as vines wrapped around the boys necks and pulled them upward till their feet were dangling.

As the boys danced the hangman jig I turned to the mirror near where I had risen. My skin was smooth and flawless as ice, every freckle and imperfection. My once scrawny formed was filled out into a sinfully slim frame with the slightest hint of curves. My lips were red as pale rose pedals and sinfully dewy like the pedals of a flower. My hair was shade of red that I had only seen in pictures. A deep lush red that bordered ever so slightly on dark pink. My eyes glowed like absinth in a glass. The green had done this too me. As the toxins and poison dissolved the body of me and belle, her venom running through my veins the Bang-Babie gas awoke the solid around me and infused me with its power. My skin was aloe, my blood was chlorophyll and that was just the start I was sure. The voice of the green. It sung in my ears and in my veins. I could here the airy shimmering voices of my flowers and plants. Small creeping vines curled up my legs and thighs like living tattoos of ivy. Vines and ferns furled under my feet as if waiting for my command.

I turned from my gorgeous new body and looked at the two hanging jocks. The mess they had made in their pants was more then obvious and so was the spell. I waved my hand and all my flowers bloomed in unison, filling the greenhouse with the smell of intoxicating poisonous perfume.


	3. Chapter 3 Venom

Virgil knocked on the door, his best bud Richie standing a little bit behind him. They had just finished patrol as Static and Gear and thought that they should stop by and see why Ivan hadn't been at school today.

"What is he doing?" He asked knocking again.

"Maybe he's sick and can't get to the door. Chill man." Said Richie.

Just as Virgil was about to knock again the door opened and there was a flash of a white hand and thick red locks.

"Sorry didn't get the door quicker. I was in the green house." Said Ivan.

Richie and Virgil just gawked. This couldn't be Ivan. His skin was devoid of any freckles and white as rose pedals. His hair which had always been shoulder length and slightly grease and stringy was now just below his knees in thick red/pink waves and serpentine curls. He wore a black tank top under a small lime green sweater that hung off his left shoulder. His jeans were dark denim and ripped at the knees and along the thighs. Was this really Ivan Isley?

"We were in the neighborhood so we thought we should stop by. Dude what the fuck!" said Richie indicating Ivan's new look.

The redhead laughed, his white teeth looking sharp behind his red lips. Was it Virgil or did his canines look a little longer then usual.

"It's a wonder what a trip to the mall can do for a boy" said Ivan leaning out the door.

"So that's why you weren't at school yesterday or today." Said Virgil.

"You ditched to go shopping. Daisy and Frieda are going to kill you for not inviting them."

I stepped aside to let Richie and Virgil inside the house. I wasn't expecting them and was happy they had come to see me. I swept them up to my room and they made themselves comfortable.

"Oh we brought your homework." Said Richie digging in his backpack for it. I took it from him with a thank you.

"We had had four tests today. Sure hope you can get a make up." Said Virgil.

Ivan set at his desk and turned on his computer.

"I'll just email my teachers and tell them I have been ill and it would mean the world to me if they allowed me to take another test." He said flipping his heavy locks over his shoulder. The room was suddenly filled with the smell of flowers and fruit. Virgil felt dizzy and his skin was hot. Richie seemed to fill the same because he pulled off his hoodie and fanned himself.

"Oh I'm sorry. You guys must be burning up after that walk all the way from school. Let me get you some tea." Said Ivan getting up from his computer and heading out the door after seeing the two.

Rich stood up and opened the huge window of Ivan room and tried to steady his breath. This was strange. He wasn't just hot he was hot and bothered. Horny as hell. He wanted so much to rub his dick. Hell he wanted Ivan to rub his dick. He wanted to pick the pretty little redhead up and fuck him crazy while Virgil watched. Wait, what the hell he was thinking? Ivan was a guy and Richie wasn't gay. He shook his head and whipped the sweat from his brow

"Yo rich. You feeling ok." Said Virgil walking over to his friend. Rich shook his head.

"I don't know I feel odd." He said. Virgil nodded and set next to him

"Me too. I don't know what it is."

Hell he didn't just feel odd, He was hard as rock, his black dick was throbbing in his boxers and he couldn't place why. He wanted to pull the thing and just go to town. No, what he really wanted was to get Ivan's sinfully inviting lips around it. Hold it. Had he just thought that? He was loosing his mind. Virgil liked girls; he had had a crush on Frieda for half a year and was now dating Daisy. He wasn't gay.

Ivan came back into the room carrying two large cups of ice cold tea with lemon wedge and straws. The boys jostled him taking the cuts and taking deep thirsty swallows.

"Ivan it just me or it hot in here." Said Virgil still a little heated.

Ivan cocked his head shrugged.

"I don't feel anything. But let's go outside. Today is too pretty for indoors any way."

The three headed down the stairs and out the back door. The back yard was overflowing with plant life and resembled a jungle more then a lavish estate garden.

"Wow their all too beautiful." Said Richie looking at rose bush with huge red blooms.

"Thank you." Said Ivan his cheek giving what could only be the very shadow of a blush. They set down at a very floral garden table and talked bout what had happened at school but Virgil and Richie could get the need for Ivan out of their minds though out here in the open it wasn't as strong.

"So Ivan is your thumb the only part of you that's green?" Said Richie jokingly

But he was just dieing to know.

"You'll just have to find out now won't you?" Said Ivan.

Was it just me or were Virgil and Richie acting odd. They were constantly fluffing out their shits to get more air to their body or fanning themselves. They both looked flushed. But this wasn't what was striking me as odd. They set closely on either side of me their thighs pressed to my own, they touched me more and when I spoke I could have sworn their eyes glossed over and their mouths grew slack jawed. It was almost as it they were enchanted.

Riche leaned into my as we both chuckled at his joke but then Virgil pulled me away and put a protective if not possessive arm around me.

"Ha-ha. Yeah real funny rich." He said and Richie glared at him as he raised his middle finger.

"So how about we go look at your pretty flowers." said Virgil placing his chin on my shoulder dangerously close to my neck.

"I would love that but unfortunately I spilt fertilizer all over the place this morning and the place smells to high heaven." I sighed laying into his arms and placing my legs across Richie's lap.

For a moment it flashed in my mind just what they could do to me.

Richie wanted so much to run his hands up Ivan's long beautiful legs till he reached the top of his tight jeans. He wanted to undo the buttons and grasp the pale white treasure between his legs. He could almost feel it in his hands. He was sure it was large compared to his small frame; it was soft and inviting just like his life. For the first time in his life Richie thought what another boy's dick would fill like in his hands against his flesh, in his mouth. That thought was what brought him back to reality and he tried to ignore the sight of Virgil slightly nuzzling Ivan's neck. What was wrong with him?

Virgil wanted to clamp his mouth on the soft white throat of this beautiful swan. He wanted to pull Ivan close to him and bite down like some kind of vampire. He wanted to run his hand down the albino chest and into the tight ripped jeans. Was Ivan pack between his slim legs, he had to be most skinny guys were. Virgil just bet it was soft and yielding like the petals of a rose. He wanted to grasp the silky treasure and make Ivan moan with ecstasy till me nutted all over himself. Yeah he wanted to make the little flower cum so he could lick the sweet nectar off his fingers and savor the taste.

Virgil set up a little straighter trying to shake the last few thoughts from his mind. He couldn't believe had even had the thought in his head.

"So we can't go in the greenhouse." Wined Richie.

Ivan giggled and stood up.

"You two just stay here; I'll bring out some of my newest flowers and ferns." He said and headed for the green house.

Was it Richie's imagination or did the grass get taller and greener where Ivan stepped.

"Ivan's great isn't he." Said Richie and Virgil nodded.

"Just perfect."

"So nice"

"And hot

"And kind"

"And hot."

"And hot"

Unconsciously both boys had begun to rub themselves through their jeans. Richie reached into his pants and began to fuddle with his hard cock as Virgil did the same. Both boys were lost in lust as Ivan worked around his greenhouse.

I couldn't very well have had the two of them in my green house. My mutated pitcher pant hadn't even finished dissolving the body of Doug in her large cuplike leaf and then there was the body of Ramiro, hanging from the wall with hallow vines and sticking out his body. The vines were connected to tubes that were feeding Bang-baby juice, steroids and simple plant DNA. It was trying to make him into a creature of pure plant genes, a humanoid plant creature which would give him all the power of plants yet make him obedient to me like all plant life.

Over the past few days my greenhouse had become a jungle laboratory, my plants all growing in shocking and unfathomable sizes and colors. They reached out to me as I walked around collecting the small potted flowers I was going to show the boys. The shimmering voice of my plants and the whispers of the green filled me like water.

"Hush babies. I have company and I really like them so you will have to behave." I said to my darling plants. They obeyed and settled themselves calmly.

"And you, darling. I will take care of latter." As I was walking out I saw the shadow of Doug's arms in my pitcher plant was gone.

"Good girl."

With quick realization of what they were doing both boys snatched their hands out of their pants and stared at one another.

"Ok what the fuck did we just do?" Said Virgil.

"What is wrong with us?" Said Richie.

"It's like we're on drugs."

"Or being drugged." Said Virgil staring at the tea in his cup.

"But why would Ivan drug us. He's our friend and we've never done anything to him."

Richie had a point. There was also the fact they he had been having this feeling since the moment he set eyes on Ivan's new appearance.

"Maybe you should go get backpack out the house to run some analysis."

Richie was about to do just that when a thought crossed his mind.

"You just want me to go off after backpack so you can have Ivan all to yourself." he said sitting back, folding his arms and staring at Virgil.

Virgil realized that had been exactly what had crossed him mind. He wanted Ivan to himself and Richie gone.

"That has nothing to do with it. I just want to know what is happening to us. "

"Then you go get backpack." Said the blond

"You know I can't do that. It won't even move for anyone but you. It functions on your brainwaves not mine."

"See I knew it. If you didn't want Ivan you would have told me to call backpack and have he run a spy analysis on the area."

Vigils threw up his hands in frustration. His intentions were shot down and they both knew it.

"Then just do that you paranoid freak." He said slumping back and folding his arms. Just as Ivan walked up with three different pots in his arms.

I set my babies on the table and watched the boys marvel at them.

Three different types of orchid hybrids. I had spliced their DNA of butterflies. This caused the petals to grow outward like butterfly wings and in the same dazzling colors. They even fluttered but I had asked then not to do so as not to scare Virgil and Richie.

"Their pretty." Said Richie running his finger over one of the petals.

"Like butterflies."

"I call them fairy wings. I have been working on plants that can imitate animals the same why some animals can imitate plants."

"You're a genius." Said Virgil

I couldn't help but exhale at his closeness. The air carried my breath around the head of my friends like a dust. Suddenly both Richie and Virgil were sweating again, panting like hot dogs.

Ómg. Are you two ok. Your look like you have fevers?" I asked cupping both their faces in my hands. They were warm, but not quite hot.

Suddenly there was a ringing noise from Richie's wrist. He looked at his watch which was flashing red. It stopped after Richie pressed a button on the side.

"Maybe we should go." He said grasping my hand in his as I pressed it to his cheek.

"Yeah. We don't want to make you sick too if we have something." Said Virgil taking my other hand off his cheek and pressing my knuckles to his lips.

Richie looked at him then kissed my cheek. When he pulled away he had a very smudge look on his face to which Virgil only snatched him by the hood and pulled him towards the door.

"See you at school tomorrow." He called.

The garden furniture shifted back into the four large shrubs it had been before Richie and Virgil arrived. They lifted me up higher and higher till I could just see over the roof of the house so I could watch Virgil and Richie leave. I was going to turn away and go back to my greenhouse when I noticed something odd. The duo had stopped just outside my gate and Richie was apparently talking to his backpack. Then I noticed something else, it was no longer fabric but silver chrome and very high tech in appearance. How odd.

I shrugged my shoulders and the plants lowered me back down to the garden.

What had been wrong with Virgil and Richie. It seemed like they were high -and if I knew boys as well as I thought I did- in heat. Had it been me. Could the plant pheromones in my body be affecting them. I would have to do some more tests on myself. I walked back inside to see the TV buzzing with some alert news article.

"**Edwin Alva founder of Alva industries has just been once again linked to the destruction of rainforest and many other types of woodland. Their have been numerous accounts over the past few years that have tied Alva industries to mutable crimes against nature but Mr. Alva himself has always dodged the bullet, till today when a disgruntled employee brought forth indisputable evidence linking Alva to all the previous crimes once charged to his illustrious industry."**

I didn't need to hear anymore. I knew deep down that Edwin Alva had been responsible but I hadn't wanted to believe it. Then my mind jumped to something that I had pushed to the very back of my mind. That cold winter night almost seven years ago. The doctor had said it was a disease brought on by an infection. There had been a reason no one could pinpoint the exact cause. But one doctor had told my mother this. I had been crying so hard I could hardly here him. It was an infection brought on my some kind of pesticide poisoning. Daddy had been making a new pesticide for Alva industries.

" Edwin Alva" I hissed, my hair falling over my face, curling like serpents. I had a new plan in mind. Edwin had dared to mess with people lives through the effects of the big bang, then he dared anger Mother Nature. Well I was going to show him.

I am the long arm of the green, the herald of mother nature, her power, her will, hell if I had double D's and a cunt I would be mother nature. And it was time I took my rightful place as king. I would create a garden paradise for Metahuman, and mutants , destroying as many humans as necessary to see my dream come true. And the first would be Edwin Alva. I would avenge my father and take his dreams for a greener world beyond his wildest dreams.

There was another article on the news now showing the Metahuman gang know has the breed, particularly HotStreak and Ebon as well as that adorable psycho Shiv.

"But thanks to efforts of Static and Gear the robbery was stopped cold."

Well every king needed servants and the breed boys would make perfect peons. As for static and gear, well didn't the lady of Wicca belief not have lord and consort. They would both be mine, bees to my flower. After all I had wild oaks to sow and fields that needed tending.

Suddenly there was a crash in my greenhouse and a loud roar. Apparently Ramiro had awoken from his mutating sleep. I was sure his brain was nothing but vines and algae now. His veins must be bulging with green plant protein. Hmm now that name fit perfectly.

"Coming Vein darling. We've got work to do." I said sweeping out of the house to get a good look at my new creation before school tomorrow. In the mean time I had to figure just what had been driving Virgil and Richie crazy.

I kicked over the body of the mail carrier who had brought me my flowers. When he say me he instantly began to flirt but I had given him no response till be showed me my flower. I had lost myself in joy and jumped on him pressing my lips to his and digging my nails into his arms. The effects had been instant. His body had gone into a shock then he began to choke up green foam. The place where I had dug my nails into his skin burned and began to rot. Within moment they were no more then sludge and bone and the mail carrier was dead.

Well least I knew my hypothesis had been correct. The transformation caused the toxins and poisons of the animal and plant DNA to combine for a rather unique affect. It filled my very breath with chemical pheromones, and my hair with intoxicating pollen. The two in combination caused the body to heat up to the same degree as sexual arousal. That explained why Virgil and Richie had acting so odd. What then happened to this poor fella on the floor. Well along all that animal and plant DNA came two amazing side effects my lips were filled with venom, my nails were so toxic the slightest scratch caused the body part in question to melt away like concrete beneath acid. I was poison. At first this idea frightened me to death. I would never be able to kiss my mother goodnight, never be able to hold her. I would never babble to touch a living soul again at least without gloves. The sadness lasted for only a while as the voice of the green began to fill my mind.

"_Do not fret."_ It whispered.

" _This is the price to pay for such power and freedom. You are like the rose and all must grow to know your thorns. You are meant for so much more then the life of a mere mammal."_

The green was right. I was more then I had been and this was the price to pay for it. I whipped my eyes to find that my tears were no more then golden sap. This only spurred me on. I had a world to recreate and I could not be week. Though I hoped that the two I hoped would rule with me would fallow. The would be lonely at the top and now that I had a taste of what friendship could be I couldn't bring myself to even consider loosing it.

"It had to be all the flowers." Said Gear as he scanned over the data BackPack was feeding into the HQ computer. It read that there had been an enormous amount of pheromone pollen in the air. It been messing with their body temp and acting with the same effect of two pounds of weed. They were high, hot and horny so to put it.

" But there is something that is freaking me out." Continued Gear as Static read the data over his shoulder.

" When I asked BackPack for the report on what was effecting us, it scanned only two none plant life forms. Me and you."

"Do you think it made a mistake." Said Static crossing his arms and staring at the blond. Gear took off his helmet and visor and cracked his neck.

"No, this is Backpack we're talking about. This thing is still running on purified Brainiac tech just like me. There is no way it made a mistake." Said the tech wizard.

"The only thing I can think of is that either Ivan spends so much time around plants that he is simply covered in plant pollen and spores and BackPack didn't register or Ivan is a living breathing plant."

Static raised his eyebrows and gave his partner in crime an "are you serious" look.

"Yeah that makes since." He said.

" Well it could happen. Didn't Batman have an enemy like that. Uh poison ivy I think." Said Gear as he checked the clock on the computer.

"Then we will just have asked Batman after school." Said Static doing the same. The boys flew out of HQ and landed in the bushes in the back of the high school. Static and Gear changed and Virgil and Richie walked out.

Almost immediately the boys were bombarded by the girls.

"Did you two go check on Ivan. Is he ok?" said Frieda grabbing Richie by his arm and shaking him.

"Yeah, Ramiro and Doug have gone missing and Rex is acting more jackassish then usually." Said Daisy staring Virgil down.

Before either boy could answer the door to the hall opened letting the midmorning light from outside. A figure stood in the light , a mere shadow then the door closed and a dazzling beauty stood coyly looking down the hall.

I could swear to you I heard hearts stop and jaws hit the floor but how could I blame them. I defiantly wasn't the nerd in the coke-bottle glasses and geek gear anymore.

I wore a tight green vest over a black and neon green tank top that hung snugly off my shoulders. My legs were covered by a pitch black pair of skinny jeans with a gold ivy embroidered sash tied around my waist. Black ankle high dress boots clothed my feet wit golden tipped toes. A single tiny braid hung over my shoulder, intertwined with green and gold ribbon. All together I was quite a sight. I walked down the hall bathing in the silence of awe and shock that had filled the hallway. I spotted Virgil, Richie, Daisy and Frieda staring at me from the far end of the hall and I smiled making my way over to them.

"Hey guys are you feeling better." I asked after kissing both boys on the cheek. I had to be careful if I even grazed their lips with mine they would die.

" Uh hello. Who are you and what have you done with Ivan.  
Said Frieda pushing Virgil aside to get in my face.

"I'm dead serious Ivan, what happened to you."

Ivan only smiled and shook his head.

"I decided to recreate myself. Start from the root and work myself up till I bloomed so to say."

"Bloomed is an understatement." Said Daisy looking him up and down

Virgil and Richie hadn't moved a muscle since Ivan kissed their cheeks. They just stood there sharing a rather stupid look. The girls of course paid no attention. The bell rang and though no one wanted to miss a move the gorgeous redhead made they were all rushed off to their classes.

"Go ahead I'll be along in a bit." I told my friends not bothering to wait for them to respond. I glided down the hall pass my soon to be servants. How trivial high school gossip seemed. But I suppose Dakota union high was as beast a place to start a kingdom as any. First I would rule the school, then the city , then the world. My mother always said I would accomplish great things.

I made my way to the football field were Vein was waiting for me.

He was stand right in front of a large bush and if I had not known he was there I would never have noticed. The chameleon and vine snake DNA made for an almost invisible camouflage. All and all he was a wonderful creature. A human body as green as forest leaves and ripped with vines that bulged under the blotchy green and brown skin that seemed to constantly keep shifting. He was huge about six foot three with a face that only a mother could love. I tried my best to remove the mask of death that had been all too evident on Ramiro but in the end I simply decided to reconstruct the entire thing. I hadn't done badly but his nose was no more then two slits in his face and his eyes were black and lidless like bug eyes. I had spared no expense in him and tried to make him as much man as he was plant. Lets just say when it came to what made a man a man, I knew a few porn stars would very envious of Vein

"Did you find out where they are holding the breed?" I asked

Vein nodded and handed me a crumpled up piece of paper.

"The Metahuman containment facility" why wasn't I surprised. I pressed my body to Veins and run my hand up his rippling form. He groaned in guttural way.

" I will meet you at the end of the day, try not to be noticed till then. Matter of fact, rob s store for something more conventional to wear." I whispered kissing his chest. I felt his hand grasp my wait tightly, his fingers unwinding and growing out into vines that wrapped around my body. He was a plant but still a man and I knew what he wanted. I felt his green sex grow against me and could chuckle to myself.

"Not that you don't look wonderful naked as Adam in Eden." I whispered grinding against him.

This would be what I intend to do to all who opposed me. A whole army of vine and algae people for me to rule.

"No more today. I have class." I said firmly and like a flash he released me and turned to go.

"And be sure to do as I say and be waiting for when the final bell rings." I said before turning away and walking back into the school.


	4. Chapter 4 Toxic

Rex Red Raptor couldn't stop fidgeting in his seat. Doug and Ramiro hadn't returned home. No one had seen the two for days and people were starting to become suspicious of him. He guessed it was true what they said in the murder documentary were true. Most killing were down by people close to the victim and he knew they weren't found soon he would be the first and most likely suspect.

Had that thing gotten them, or had the two been smart and ditched town. Maybe he should do the same. Gorham sounded nice this time of year. He would have to do something before anyone noticed that not only were two members of the football team missing, but so was that flower loving queer nerd. All three of whom he had last set eyes on. He twitched like a tweaker at the thought of what would happen when Ivan's body was finally discovered.

Wait the little queer worked with all those chemicals. If they found him whatever test they ran would say that's what killed him. Yeah he was off the hook.

"Fuck yeah!" he cried jumping to his feet not even thinking.

"Well Mr. Rapture seeing as how you agree with Macbeth's views, perhaps you should read the next passage." Said the teacher eying him from over his horned rimmed glasses

The class bubbled over with laughter and Rex Set down so red he lived up to his middle name.

"Uh can I go the bathroom." He grumbled.

" Please do." Said the teacher.

As Rex Head for the door grumbling to himself. There was flash of green red and black and he bumped into someone.

"What the fuck are you crazy" said rex looking up from the floor.

Had his heart not been pounding in fear it would have stopped dead in shock.

" You should really watch were your going." Said an airy voice.

Looking down at him was the boy he had murdered and yet this wasn't him. Ivan Isley was hot enough to give Hallie Barrie a run for her money. Maybe even Angelina Jolie.

"Why Rex you look as if you've seen a ghost." I said looking down at the face of Rex Rapture which was almost as pale as I was. I swept past him into the class swimming in the wide eyes, the low whispers, the pure shock and awe. Was this how a flower felt when gazed upon by on looking eyes?

"Sorry I'm late, had a rough week. Almost died getting here." I said to the teacher though my eyes were scanning the class.

"You have missed several tests Mr. Isley." Said the teacher.

"As well as today's test. I am not in the habit of giving make ups."

His awe and shock were slowly worming back to teacherly annoyance.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder sending pheromones flying then I turned and let out a heavy sigh right into his face, my rose smelling breath flooding his senses with spores. The combination had instant affects. He became slack jawed and his eyes glazed over.

"Oh please sir, I promise if you let me make up the test you won't be disappointed." I said in a seductive tone that I could never have pulled off in my previous life.

The teacher blinked a few time then nodded.

"I suppose, seeing as how this would be the first test you have ever had." He was becoming flustered and was trying to desperately to hide the erection tenting his trousers.

There were groans and curses from a few students. Apparently I wasn't the only one who had been late.

"Silence all of you!" demanded the teacher before turning back to me.

"Perhaps you should stay after class to do the test you missed earlier this week." he said with a hopeful and lusting glint in his eyes. I nodded all too happy to stay after school, after all our teachers were so unappreciated. I just hoped he was a quick fuck. I had things to do, lives to destroy and speaking of destroying lives. Rex is back from this little 'trip'. I took the seat behind him as when he saw he sitting there he almost shit himself, I could practically smell it or perhaps that's just how all cavemen smelled.

I set at the table with Virgil, Richie, Frieda and daisy as they ate there lunch. I had fount quite early on that I didn't need to eat like every one. Honey, sugar, and water were basically the only things that I wouldn't vomit up as well as the occasional fruit. Virgil set on one side o me and Richie set on the other with the girls across from us, but the boys only had eyes for me. Even stranger was that they weren't the only ones. We were constantly bombarded with cheery faces and kind words. All because I had changed, these peons would have never given me a second glance or even a first for that matter back when I was Ivan the nerd.

Some jock form the jock table came over and set on the edge of the lunch table ignoring Virgil, Richie and the girls.

"Hey Ivan, I'm brad we have PE together and I was wondering if you wanted to go to this little party I'm having."

I looked at him with nothing but pure anger that reached only slightly to my absinth green eyes.

"May I ask, are you blind?" I questioned. He blinked stupidly and shook his head with one of those 'what the fuck' smiles.

"Then why do you seem to only have eyes for me. There are four other people at this table."

He stood up and looked at my friends.

"Who them."

"Hey asshole." Said Richie.

"They have names, and if you don't care enough to remember them forget mine and got away, you brainless oaf." I said turning back to my friends. The jock gave me a blank look then he glared at me.

"Well fuck you then you fucking queer ass fire crotch." He yelled turning around and storming back to his table.

Virgil stood up rolling his sleeve up as if to fight but I yanked him back down.

"And just what are you going to do twiggy." I asked.

"I got this."

I turned around in my seat to star at the table where the hip-hop crowd set with there oversized boom box. They were just close enough to the trees for what I had in mind. I watched as the vine curled down from the tree and turned the dial on the radio.

I jumped up on the table as the music blared louder and knew all eyes were on me.

"_I know I may be young, but I got feelings too._

_And what I need to do is what I feel like doing_

_So let me go and just listen."_

That was I needed as Slave 4 you started to blare. I threw my head from side to side like I had seen strippers do on TV. I made sure to use the trees and bushes to direct the wind directly towards the jock table so as not to hit my table with my spores. The jocks got a full dose and it was powerful.

Now alone the spores my hair produced only affected the body baking it heated and relaxed yet tense all at the same time. My breath was what affected the mind making the mind fog and filling the body with desire and sexual thoughts.

"_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl._

_Well did you ever think it'd be ok for me to step into this world?_

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club_

_Well I'm just trying to find out why cause dancing what I love."_

I worked every move I had seen on music videos and from taking all those belly dancing classes with mom when we went to Morocco and Persia. I did all this with all the grace, flexibility and skill that came from growing up with a model and ballerina as a mother.

"_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._

_I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it_

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_

_To another time and place. _

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me_

_Leave behind my name, my age"_

One step took me off the table and to the jocks. I placed my hand to my lips palm up and blew. Only a person with skilled eyes would notice the pink sparkling dust leaving my mouth and swarming around the heads of the football players. They were mine in seconds. I slid my leg up Brad's side till it rested at his waist. His hands grabbed my ass and lifted my till he could grind his crotch into me as I threw my head back.

I spun from his arms to another jocks and he did the 'dip it low' move I had seen on some music video, sliding my ass up the bulge in his pants as I brought myself back up. I worked my way from one jock-star to another till I was back in brad's arms. I pushed him to his knees my crotch squarely in his face just as the song came to end

"_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_

_To another time and place. _

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me_

_Leave behind my name, my again _

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._

_I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it"_

"Who's the queer now?" I whispered pushing him down and stepping over him as the bell range. There was loud applause.

The rest of the day played out well. Most of the football team was still so high on my toxins that the fallowed me everywhere and I made good use of them. I made them carry by books and backpack as well as Daisy and Frieda's stuff. I had made a strategic move and hadn't even noticed. I had taken the highest popular group in the entire compass and made them my slave. In return the jocks brought with them the cheerleaders and the preps as well as the stragglers and wannabes but on the other hand in humiliating the jocks and having them under my thumb I also attracted the rebels, the outcast, and the ignored. In one day I had taken over most of the school. Wow that was way easier then I assumed.

I was the first out the door when the final bell rang. I had to get to Vein and over to the Metahuman containment center. As I made my over to the football field I saw someone standing by the bleachers. It was Rex. Oh this was just too easy.

"Hey fag." He called when I drew closer.

"Where did Doug and Ram run off to? What did you do to them." He said.

I was tempted to flip my hair but, he didn't disserve the gift of groveling at my feet before death.

"Doug is gone, and Ramiro, well lets just say he had a change of heart." I said with a smile.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean."

"It means you should watch yourself. Your no longer the big man on campus now. Not that you ever were."

He charged me and I easily dogged him kicking him in the back as he shot past.

"You and your little friends killed me. Ramiro was the only one who deserved any of my sympathy. Isn't that right Vein darling?" I asked as I felt the plant-man behind me. Rex looked past me at the creature formally known as his friend.

"Ram, what did he do to you dude?" asked the jock fear slowly seeping through the cracks of his macho facade.

"What did you do him!" he cried out running at me again. This time, a snap of my fingers and he was hoisted into the air by Vein's thick vine fingers.

"What I did to him is what I am going to do to you and all those like you Rex. Only for you I think I'm going to change the concoction of animal and Plant DNA. I think only the simplest creatures would be good for you. Something dumb and easily controllable. Not like my big strong Vein here."

I said pulling myself up on my tippy toes to kiss Vein's green cheek.

"You're a Bang-Baby! A monster!" yelled Rex. "HELP, HELP ME. SOMEBODY."

He began to scream. I looked at Vein and he snaked a vine around his mouth. Hmm that gave me an idea. Rose vines shot out of the ground like barbed wire and began to thrash about.

"I'm going to do what you have been doing to me for three years." I said.

"I'm going to fuck you, no lube, no, compassion, no mercy and no gentleness. This is really going to hurt you more then it hurts me."

The vines wrapped around rex's body, snagging on his clothes and ripping them to shreds as they cut his skin. Within second he was naked and trembling in his jockstrap. I kissed Vein then rest back on a huge rose bloom as he did his thing. His vines released Rex's mouth only to plump into an almost phallic design before shoving it's self down his throat. The other vine got bigger and also took a more phallic appearance. This one snaked up rex's legs along with several other vines. These pulled apart his cheeks and hole to make way for the phallic plant. I heard the squeal as it entered him and had to look away with a smirk. I looked back to see the tears falling down his face. I almost felt sorry for him, almost!

"harder." I whispered to Vein. He nodded with a grunting noised and I saw his vine began to ram it self in and out of Rex's virgin hole as he was gagged over and over again on the vine in his mouth. He was choking and I laughed.

"You better learn how to deep throat fast Rexy baby or you might just end up choking to death." I said. I saw his cheeks bulge and his eyes water and snapped my fingers. Vein removed the fleshy vine from his mouth and he vomited vile and spit all over himself as he heaved for breath.

"Pl-please s…s...stop." he begged. My heart gave a pang that echoed for a fraction of a second then I smiled.

"But vein hasn't cum yet and I can't let him go unsatisfied." I said stepping in front of the big green brute and stroking his long veiny member.

"But if you help me I can make him get it over and done with."

I didn't give rex a chance to agree before the vine was back in his mouth and he was being fucked and gagged savagely one more. I pulled down my pants and wrapped on leg aground vein's wait while his one free hand gripped my hip in a firm grip. I opened up for him as he pushed the huge green cock into my ass. I didn't need to say a word because he knew my every thought.

He bucked his hips making me jump in his lap as he held me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he fucked me and rex all at the same time.

I wasn't a complete monster and this was a way I could slightly relieve him form his pain. As I intended Vein roared like a beast and came deep inside of me. I looked up and saw rex's cheeks well till he had to swallow. His Adam's apple jumped over and over again as his rear leaked green cum and blood.

Vein set me down, my pants be pulled up my vines. He dropped Rex on the gound like a limp beast. For a moment I thought he might be dead. But he was shuttering and weeping, that's when I saw it he had jizzed all over the inside of his jockstrap.

I walked over and put my hand on his back.

"Don't cry. It's ok that you liked it." I said pulling him to his feet. His mouth was covered in green goo and his veins looked as if they were turning green under his flesh. Just as I thought. The genes in Vein were parasites as I had intended and soon they would take over Rex's DNA. Within hours he would be just like vein, though a lot dumber.

"Poisson ivy!" Yelled someone behind me. I felt an elastically charge fill the air. That sounded like Virgil.

"Whoa is that Rex?" said another voice. That sounded just like Richie.

"Sorry boys" I said looking slightly back over my shoulder at static and gear.

"You have me mistaken with someone else." I said turning around as a huge Gardena erupted from the ground around Vein, Rex, and myself

"Now if you'll excuse me I have errands to run." I said as he flowerer closed around us and sunk back into the ground leaving the field looking as if I hadn't been disturbed.

"That was Ivan I'm sure of it." Said Static as the static bomb he threw was too late to stop the plants.

"Yeah, I recognize that hair anywhere. But what should we do."

"I'm not sure. Did you see rex, looked like had been raped."

"Yeah but we can't call Ivan a criminal just for that. You know how Rex is; he most likely intended to attack Ivan and got attacked instead in self defense."

Static sighed throwing his static disk and jumping on it as gear fallowed him off into the city.

"We have to find what happened. How did Ivan get involved with the Bang-Babie gas? He didn't show up till way after that."

"Almost a years after I became gear." Said gear.

"And his resemblances to all the stats on Poison Ivy are far too many. We have to get in contact with batman. He knows more about this then we do."

I had Rot as I was now calling Rex taken home. I told my plants to take good care of him. Vein and I made our way to metahuman containment center.

"HotStreak, stop it your making us nervous." Said Talon as another wave of electricity swept over the force field that closed off their cells.

"Too bad I'm board." Said the hot head as he flung another small fire ball at the energy wall which sizzled and burnt the things out of existence.

"You herd the girl Francis, stop it!" demanded Ebon. The master of darkness and shadows squared his glowing eyes at the redhead.

"I told you never to call me that Ivan." Said HotStreak.

"Here we go again." Said talon.

"Aww let them fight. It's entertaining." Said Shiv, with his usual psycho laugh.

Just as thing were about to explode into an all out verbal war, the door opened and two guards walked in.

"You have a visitor Francis. Your brother is here to see you."

"Brother?" said HotStreak. The two guards parted to let a dazzling beauty in a green Japanese style robe that fell long past his ankles with detached bell sleeves and splits all the way up to his waist. The dress- robe was decorated in dazzling red roses and poison ivy that matched his shocking red/pink hair.

"Brother dear, how I've missed you." He said.

I turned to my left and blew into the guards face, then did the same to other on my right.

"Men, one of earths most useless of creatures." I said as I flipped my hair.

The guards got all drool faced and I could feel the lust oozing of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Said Ebon.

"I am your savior. And if you want to get out of here you will do everything I say." I said.

Hey listen up fairy boy, just what makes you think we will do that."

"yeah you think just because you barge in here and blow some fairy dust in the guards faces mean we're going to listen to you." Yelled HotStreak a huge fire ball growing in his palm.

"Well he is cute." Said Shiv with a chuckle. I smiled at him before turning to the others.

"You will listen to me and do you want to know why?" I said.

I pulled one of the guards close and slashed him across the face with my nails, the other I pulled to my by his collar and kissed him.

Both fell to the ground dead. The one I scratched was slowly turning into sludge from the gashes on his cheek on down. The other was having a seizer, green foam spewing out his mouth.

"I'm poison." I said looking at them all.

"And all it would take was one little scratch or kiss and your gone. So you can either agree and I let you out, I let you out and kill you all, or you stay here and rot."

"I'm with the poison queer." Said HotStreak.

"I second that" laughed Shiv.

"Come on now ebon. I promise you'll still be the big man on compass." I said walking over to his cell and pressing my hand against the energy field.

"How can you do that?" he demanded.

"I'm not human like you and your friends. There is to much plant life in me for the shield to sense me as a threat."

Ebon stood up and looked down at me. He was a living shadow and I had to admit he made my heart pound.

"Alright, I'll do it but I'm in charge."

"Of course you are. But you will simply need to help me with one Endeavour and I will be yours to command." I said as the room began to shake. The wall opposite me busted open and vines began to fill the hole. Vein stepped through lifted by huge leaves and stepped through. He raised his fist and pouched the wall next to me ripping out wires. The force fields flickered and vanished.

"Come along boys and girl." I said leading them all down the leafy steps into my flower.

"Static." Cried Talon.

"So what you going to do now plant boy." Said ebon as Static and Gear grew closer.

"Nothing. My fight is not with them." I said as the pedals began to close around us

Static was ready this time and aimed a string of electricity directly at the closing bloom. It ripped through one of the petals and there was a loud squealing noise.

I wasn't about to grow through with this. We had things to do and plants to make. I dodge in my pockets and pulled out a hand full of mutated seeds. They began to grow and sprout.

"Shiv I need you to chuck these at Gear and Static." I said handing the still growing balls of plant life to the grinning psycho.

"With pleasure." He said his hands turning into a sling shot. I loaded the pouch and fired it. The air born balls burst apart revealing almost octopi like plants that shot straight for the two hovering super heroes

"What the fuck?"Said Gear as what looked like a green squid was flung at him and Static. As it grew closer he could see a row of sharp teeth in the center of the thing. A moment later it hit his face and the teeth tried to gnaw at his nose. He tugged and yanked at the thing but it's vine like tentacles wrapped around his head and held fast.

"Hold on!" said Static shocking the next three that came flying past him as he dodged and weaved the little octo-plants. Static flicked his finger and sent a bolt right into Gear's face. It might have been a bit too strong because though it got rid of the pest it also gave the blond a rather unfortunate shock.

"Thanks-(cough)-I think." Said gear a puff of smoke leaving his mouth.

"Well they're quicker then I thought." I said.

"Got anymore plans fairy."

"Yes. How do you get rid a pesky flies."

"A rolled up news paper?" said HotStreak

"A bug zapper?" said Talon.

"A fly trap?" said Shiv

"Bingo Shiv my love." I said stroking his cheek.

"A flytrap, a Venus fly trap to be exact."

I raised my hands and the earth began shake.

"Behold the fury of mother nature." A huge bulb sprouted from the ground growing on a thin stem. The bulb opened like a book to reveal huge rows of fangs. My baby sprouted higher and higher snapping at Static and Gear like the flies it thought they were.

"You're such a genius Shiv. You guessed just what was on my mind." I said kissing the maroon haired Psycho on both cheeks.

"Hey I could have guessed that too. Why don't I get any praise?"

I turned to HotStreak and smiled.

"Oh, my little sunspot, I assure you, you get a chance to spread my petals soon enough." I said kissing his neck then his cheek. Men, a bit of praise, a pinch of affection and the promise of sex and they become clay in your hands.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Said talon.

"You and me both girl." Said Ebon.

"Well then before you two hurl all over my flower, let's get out of here while the hero's are busy." I said closing the flowers petals around us as we sunk back into the care of the earth.


	5. Chapter 5 Breeding the Breed

"Home sweet home." Said ebon as we resurfaced in an abandoned part of the subway. Home wasn't the exact word I would have used but it wasn't all that bad. A fixer-upper if anything.

"Well, it does a curtain homey quality and the spacious surroundings are a plus" I said sarcastically. Ebon pushed past me just as I heard a cough from somewhere in the dark.

"Oh a minus, rodents." I said walking over to the sound. Cowering in the corner were about seven homeless.

"Big rodents."

"So you gonna poison these rat or can I burn em out" said HotStreak. I saw the flight flare behind me and felt the heat on my back as he fired up.

"No I think they will make nice starters for me little garden." I said pulling a vile of dark green glittering dust. I poured it into my palm.

"Come on boys stand up for me or my friend here will turn you into underground baroque." I said.

The men stood and fearfully filed out into the flickering light, frightened with a little help from HotStreak and Shiv.

Once they were out, I had them stand at the four corners of the subway station.

"That should about do it." I smiled then blew the dust in the face of each man in one sweeping motion. The dust acted instantly entering their bloodstream and taking over. There were cries of pain and screams as their skin began to turn brown and rough encasing them in living bark. The bark grew upward till it began to branch outward and formed trees that braced the ceiling. Within second the six homeless men were gone and only my gorgeous trees remained. It was funny you could almost make out there horrified features beneath the bark.

"Hmm, I had always loved the smell of vanilla." I said walking over and caressing the trees. I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw the look the Breed was giving me. It was somewhere between shock and fear.

"Now down to business." I said pointing at Vain.

"What is under all this concrete?"

Vain stomped his foot and the ground beneath gave way to reveal pure untouched soil. He stomped a few more time till the hole in the 12 inch concrete floor was wide enough for us both to stand in. I ran my hand through my hair producing a handful of shimmering gem like seeds and cast them into the soil.

"Here" said HotStreak handing me a bottle of dingy water, I took it, kissing his cheek-which caused his hair to catch fire in shock and embarrassment-then poured the entire thing on my seeds. Almost instantly my plants began to grow. I left them too it and turned my mind to the subway rails. At one end of the tunnel it seemed the walls and ceiling had fallen in creating a blockage of rubble. At the other end, set a lonely subway car next to a leaking water main. I didn't need to say a word as Vain stomped over to the car and kicked it's wills off so it lay flat on the tracks completely blocking the other side of the railings.

"I've always wanted something on the water." I chuckled and vain nodded.

"On water." He grunted as he ripped the pipe clean out the wall sending water rushing onto the crevice created by the subway car and the crumbled walling filling it up till a pool was formed. I nodded to Vain and he grunted again twisting the pipe close like it was no more then a piece of clay.

By now my plants had ripped through all the concrete in the station and were growing wild. I looked up at the once clear glass ceiling that had been filled with artificial light. I swept my hand through the air and thick vines wound themselves through the rafter knocking the old bulbs out of their sockets making then shatter and fall, even the ones that were still working. The breed scattered as the glass fell down in shimmering showers and for a second everything was dark. Then one by one brightly glowing flowers began to sprout and bloom from the vines filling the entire place will soft yet sharply bright light.

"And god said let there be light." I chuckled.

"You have to admit ebon, the place does look a lot prettier." Said talon and Shiv agreed with an erratic nod of his head as more greenery covered the place.

"That's just it! WE ARE CRIMINALS WE DON'T DO PRETTY!" Ebon shouted rushing at me like a shadow across a wall. But I was too quick both in thought and in movement. I snapped my fingers and the glow in my flowers got brighter and brighter till they were almost blinding. Ebon screamed and I let the light die down just a tad. He was curled up on the ground in pain ground and shaking.

"How do you like my sunburst lilies Ebon? They're a variation on another flower of mine." I said kneeling next to him with Vain standing protectively behind me.

"All the power of over 2000 stadium lights in over a dozen little flowers. I have studied you ebon, I know all about you powers over darkness, your ability to warp from one place to another to create whirlpools of darkness and many other things. I also know that enough light can render you week as a baby and too much could even kill you. So I wouldn't try that again if I were you."

I turned the other and stared at each one to make what I was going to say next very clear.

"The same goes to all of you. All over this place are growing flowers and plants made to counter your every ability.

"Water lilies that shoot water when told, and flowers that produce a sap no different from the foam in a fire extinguisher." I said looking at HotStreak.

"Plants so sensitive to sound they will attack and kill anything that a reaches an octave higher then human ears can take, vines covered in sap that snare anything that flies to close." I squared my eyes at talon.

"And Venus flytraps that feed of energy, as much as the giver has."

Shiv got wide eyes then looked down at his feet.

"All of them will attack on my command, or to defend me. So please don't tempt me. I want to work with you, I want to be your friend." I said

"Yeah a friend who has a gun held to our backs." Said ebon standing up shakily behind me.

"Please Ebon, just trust me for a little bit, then when this is all over, I'll be your in everyway you can imagine. I'll be your little flower."

I walked to him and pressed my body to his. He stared down at me with those white almost luminescent eyes and then did something I hadn't caught on. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him, grinding into me till I had to open my mouth to moan.

His shadowy form enveloped me and was lost in the fill of him. I was a rose being ravaged by the darkness and I never wanted it to stop. But stop it did.

"Ok red." Said ebon stepping back and turning his back to me before walking on.

"You got us but when you've gotten what you want, your ass is mine, and I'm not gonna be nice about it either." And with that he was gone and I was left standing there with a heaving chest and a raging hard on that needed to be taken care of.

"Vain dear, help Shiv and Talon get this place looking suitable then go get Rot and everything from my lab and bring it here." I said as a large tulip sprouted out of the now glistening pool of water.

"HotStreak. Do you still want that praise you said I owed you?"

I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood as HotStreak pushed into me. He hammered his thick cock into me over and over, his heavy ball slapping against my own with loud smacking noise. He was an animal and I loved it. I pushed him out of me and he growled at I turned to face him. I set down on the subway car bench with my legs spread wide to show off my puckered hole. HotStreak stroked himself once then he was back in me, slamming away without a care in the world.

"Agh your soooo tight Ivan," he growled bracing his hands on the winder behind me.

"Ooh, fuck me," I cried out clutching at his back, being very careful not to so much as graze him with my nails less I end up fucking a melting corpse.

HotStreak grabbed my dick and began pumping it furiously.

"I want to see you squirt when I do, I want to see all the juice this little fruit has in em."

I grunted clenching my ass around his dick making him moan. He beat away at my ass like it was a drum as he pumped my slick cock in his fist.

Of course he came first and I felt all five shot till it. He pooled out got on his knees and took my dick in his mouth. They way he sucked I knew mine wasn't the first dick to be in his mouth. The boy was a pro; he could have given a dirt-devil a run for its money.

I grabbed the back of his head and buried my dick down his throat making him gag but he never pulled way. I fucked his face till I felt my ball begin to churn and my dick got harder till finally I busted. I shot load after load down his throat. This was the first time I had cum since being reborn. I hadn't really taken in my penis all that much to be truthful, I had had so many other things on my mind. The green had given a good two more inches of meat along with a little more thickness with a healthy amount of foreskin-which I had never had before- this made my new tool around 9.4 inches.

HotStreak looked up and I couldn't help but giggle. He had swallowed as much as he could but a good portion was dripping out the corner of his mouth. That's when I noticed, my cum wasn't the pearly white of a teenage boy but instead it was a shimmering creamy light green. I leaned in to lick it off but stilled myself. Even the slightest touch of me lips to his and he would be dead. He seemed to understand and licked it up himself, shooting his tongue on

Out tongue like a lizard.

I couldn't help but wonder just what my sperm would do to him in the long run. I mean after all my lips were my vial were coated in poison, my lips filled with venom, even my blood was probably toxic. So what had the green done to my seed?

HotStreak got dress and after kissing me on my limp dick then my belly button then my neck and left to help the other. I stood stretching my naked frame gleaming in the flickering light of the car. I suppose making this place look a little more like home wouldn't really hurt.

"Rot darling." I said, not needing to raise my voice. He felt me call him in his very soul.

He trudged into the doorway and grunted in response. He hadn't turned out as attractive at Vain and I was slightly disappointed with the out come. Like vain you could still see a glimpse of the man he used to be but he was more like a large humanoid pile of moss and pound scum. I looked into his huge white bug-like eyes and smiled upon finding that like Vain no remainder of the man he once was remained. He was mine body, mind and soul.

"I want this place fit for the me when I return." I said kissing his wet, slimy cheek.

"Fit for Ivan's return." He grumbled and set about ripping up benches and bending poles into curvy S shapes.

I walked through the water and headed for the entrance to the subway.

"Where are you going birthday boy." Said Ebon pinching my ass, drawing to my attention that I was still naked.

"I have to go home, or my mother will wonder where I have been all day." I said holding up my arms as vines of poison ivy laced themselves around my body

"Don't worry my dark love I will be back before you will miss me."

The ground under my feet shook and a huge rose erupted under my feet sealing me away in it's petals before sinking back into the earth.

About thirty second later I resurfaced behind my green house. I walked into the glass building over to a small dresser and pulled out some clothes.

A pair of black skinny jeans with dark pink rhinestones on the back pocket and a line green long sleeve shirt that hung off my shoulder, over a dark pink tank top. I walked up to the path that lead to the house and found my mom sitting the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand. She smiles when she saw me and kissed my cheek.

"I have been calling you for about an hour. I made dinner." He said pushing my garnet hair behind my pale ear.

"I must have fallen asleep, I'm sorry." I said.

"Well come sit with me and talk. I feel like I haven spoken to you in ages. You're always out."

I smiled and set next to her putting my head on her shoulder.

"So when did you become too popular?" he said jokingly.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." I said

"Always out with friends, and this change in your wardrobe, not to mention that Foley boy and that Hawkins boy stopping by earlier to see you."

"What!" I cried getting up.

"Yeah about two minute ago. Oh if you hurry I'm sure you can just catch…."

I never heard the rest of my mother sentence I was already out the door. I ran till I caught up with them both just outside the gate.

"Virgil, Richie." I huffed, my chest heaving in the most sexual way imaginable.

The boys turned and noticed that Richie has a white bandage around his neck.

"Omg! What happened to you." I said reaching out to touch the wrapping. He smiled and looked at me almost like I was supposed to know. When I didn't catch on he shook his head.

"I had an accident in with chemicals in chemistry." He said. Virgil nodded and looked me up and down.

"So where were you?" He said there was something almost knowing in his voice that I couldn't place.

"I fell asleep in my lab. Sorry I didn't come and see you. I was dead tired." I lied blatantly.

The boys walked up to the house with me and reintroduced themselves to my mom before heading up to my room with me.

"I brought food" announced Richie with a huge though somewhat in uneasy smile as he rummaged around in his back pack to produce a huge bag of chips.  
"And I brought DVDs and popcorn," said Virgil holding up his own backpack.

I smiled at them and pointed to my TV.

"Help yourself boys." I said with a shrug.

"So I take it your spending the night?"

Both boys nodded with big shit eating grins on their faces.

"The thing is I was going to spend the night at Richie's because my dad has a date and Sharon is still with Rubber Band man in Vegas." Said Virgil with a shrug.

"Which was ok with me till my dad told me at the last minute that he was having a lady friend over and I didn't even want to consider the ramifications of that." Said Richie.

"I didn't know your parents are divorced Richie." I said kindly but he just waved his hand dismissingly.

"They aren't well at least not legally, but they might as well be."

The movie was popped into the DVD player and the boys set on the bed, Ivan and Virgil rooting for the undead bounty hunter with a grudge and a thing for blondes as Richie stuffed his face on the almost scare amount of snack food he had stored in BackPack. He and Virgil had worked the plan out almost perfectly. They didn't want to have to take Ivan in but they didn't want people to get hurt either. So they had to make sure that the person who had kidnapped Rex and busted The Breed was indeed him then they would work out from there just what to do with Ivan once he was unmasked, but as happens very easily with teenage boys, their hormones began to shift their priorities about. Soon they couldn't even really recall what there plan had been.

I shifted in my bed between vigils and Richie who were both lying next to me watching the movie. They had both stared out lying with their heads at the foot of the bed but had some how worked themselves into positions to be closer to me.

I continued to shift only ever so slightly because I felt as if my skin was crawling. The green as at work here in my room but I didn't know why. For some odd reason, the green itself had taken slight control over me and was making me constantly run my fingers though my hair to activate the spores so that they filled the air. To anyone with really good eyes it would have looked like a light mist had suddenly crept into the room but neither Richie nor Virgil seemed to notice.

I closed my eyes and tried to listen to the green's intentions.

"_Better safe then sorry,"_ it whispered in my veins.

"_Always be weary of humans, even when they mean well, they hurt all around them."_

I nodded and settled back into my bed between the two boys I had spent so much of my previous life fantasizing about. I trusted the green but I trusted these two more so even though the green advised against it. I made the fern close to my window open the pane just a bit to let some of the toxic spores from my hair out into the night. Suddenly there was screaming and roaring on the TV and for the sake of teenage lust I fake terror, hiding my face into the crook of Virgil's arms and whimpering.

"It's ok Ivan, it's just a movie." He said in voice that was huskier by the moment.

"Yeah, and even it weren't, we would protect you." Said Richie placing his chin on my neck.

I didn't mean for to happen but I was lost in the feel of them boy and before I knew it Richie had turned my face to his and we were kissing and before I couldn't form the thought to make myself stop Virgil took my chin and kissed me as well. Back and forth they went like to boys tossing a ball till finally I set bolt up and stared down at them with pure panic and fear. I waited my eye flashing from one to the other, heart pounding loud in fear and… nothing

They didn't begin to twitch and convulse, their veins didn't begin to bugle green with poison and venom. They didn't even seem to be running a fever other then the one brought on by sexual arousal. They were perfectly fine.

"What's wrong?" Said Virgil sitting up to put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to freak you out man." Said Richie sitting up as well and looking in my eyes. I blinked and plunged right into another kiss. I claimed his lips then pushed him away and did the same to Virgil.

"Look mistletoe, wow. Even plants can be random. Said Virgil as I finally released his mouth. Richie and I looked up to see that sure enough vine upon vine of mistletoe had woven itself among the rafter of my bed and a single bushel of fruit was hanging above us.

What can I say; it seemed romantic to have there when we were kissing. Stupid maybe, cliché definitely, corny of course, but still romantic.

"You know I read somewhere that mistletoe is deadly if you eat it." Said Richie.

"No you didn't we saw it in that batman movie with the chick from grease as cat woman." Said Virgil. Both boys were still looking up at the plant.

"Batman says 'mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it' and cat woman says..."

"But a kiss can be deadlier if you mean it." I whispered finishing the quote for him. Both boys looked at me and before I could protest-not that I was going to-we were all crushed against each other kissing deeply once more.

In the back of my mind an alarm seem to go off. Why aren't these two dead, rotting and stinking right now? Had I not been pressed between two bodies of hotness I most likely would have put more thought into why Virgil and Richie were breathing still but no matter what the green and the Bang-Babie gas had done to me I was still a teenage boy with a cock and a load of crazy hormones.

I rose with the sun long before Virgil and Richie even stirred. My mother must have come in earlier before she left because there was a breakfast platter sitting on my bedside table. I smiled at her kindness and how I was sure she must have just looked at us entangled in each other's arms and shook her head with a smile before leaving.

I had to get back to the breed before they got it their heads that I had abandoned them. I wrote a note explaining that I had to go out for a bit but I would be home before long then I got dressed and headed outside to the green house. I plucked one of my fairy wing plants from the garden and watched as it grew huge in my palm. I held it over my back and felt vines wrap around my waist and shoulders. The petals of the flower flowed open like the butterfly wings I had designed them to resemble and I took to the air.

Flying was an experience that I could not describe in words. It had been a spur of the moment thought and now I adored it. The feel of the wind on my face and through my hair. The oxygen was so much more cleaner above the city away from the smog and though I couldn't see it I knew that this had an affect on my skin and hair I could feel it. I chanced a glance out the corner of my eye at my hair as it danced in the wind. Sure enough each strand looked much thicker, almost tendril-like and the color had become even more lush if that was possible. My skin had turned from the pale snow white color I had become to proud of, to a pale milky sandy gold. I landed on the outskirts of the city above the entrance to the abandoned subway. The flower petal like wings wrapped around my forming a hooded robe as I walked down the stairs. I passed thought the underbelly of the city like a green and pink phantom till I came to my sprawling underground garden that had once been The Breed's hideout. I found them all sleeping in various places. Shiv had made a hammock out a huge ivy leaf, HotStreak was sprawled out in a circle of burnt moss-something I would make him regret when he awoke-, and Talon was curled up on a branch from one of my human trees with her head under her wing like a little bird. Ebon however was no where to be seen, that is till I noticed what appeared to be a small area of nothing but rock and dirt. I got closer and found him lying on his back with his arms behind his head on a bed of marble.

"How did you get all this." I asked knowing that he wasn't sleep.

"Your little guard made a friend." He said opening his eyes and pointing to the corner. I looked at what I had simply thought was pile of rocks but noticed that it was breathing. I got closer and the thing stood up. At this distance I noticed that what I had mistaken for a rocky surface was really bark. It had long arms with branch like fingers. His hair was leaf like and his eyes looked like no more then the backs of two green beetles. It was then that I recognized the familiar contours behind the face wood. Wade, the thug who had almost killed me so many months ago. It was almost too perfect to believe.

"he came here trying to pick a fight with the breed and saw all the flowers said something about some ginger named Ivan being at home here, and the big guys beat him to a bloody pulp then …. I don't even want to think about it. Seeing it was bad enough." Said Ebon with a shiver.

"They breaded him, I already know. The mutagen is in there very essence, the sperm they produce is no different from the spores of a plant that are used for pollination. The moment it enters the body it starts to break down and reconstruct the human DNA Turning it to as near as too a plant as can be done without destroying the mind." I said stroking Wades' flanks. I noticed now that though his entire body was wood I noticed that the roots that formed his feet grew around rocks that were part of his body, his shoulders were the same. The closer I looked the more I came to realize that he wasn't just a tree. His body seemed to be constructed of rocks and wood. Like a tree trying to grow around a large cluster of rocks and finally lifting them up as it sprouted higher and higher.

"Well BarkStone is going to make a very interesting addition to the family." I said kissing his cheek. "Vain, Rot, get you little brother settled in. we have work to do soon." I said.

I turned to walk away but I was turned around with such force I almost lost my footing.

Ebon had stretched his arm over to me and encircled my waist before pulling me back to him.

"Where were you red?" He asked in my ear black fingers tracing down my throat.

"Last time I check my personal affairs were none of your business, Ebon, or should I Say Ivan Evens." I said

Ebon tightened his grip on my waist almost painfully.

"Don't ever call me that."

"When stop calling me red. It makes me fill like a ginger."

"Then just what should I call you?"

I thought for a moment them smiled loving my cleverness.

"Ivy." I said turning in his arms and kissing his neck.

Suddenly I was thrown against the wall. With ebon pushing into me.

"I've never really been the kind of man to be teased." He growled

"That why talon and I have never really gotten together. She says I'm too rough, to dominating. But you a tough little flower I'm sure you can take it."

I didn't panic I just looked into his white eyes and gave the most sexual stare I could.

"Then do it ebon, take me. I want you so bad." I said leaning in to kiss him but he slapped me hard across the face.

"Nah uh, I know what a kiss from you can do. So just bend over and take it."

My eye flashed and the room began to grow a little brighter.

"That aint gonna work all the way over here. Your little trees are too thick for that light. Even if you turn them on full blast. Gonna be just enough shadow for me to do what I gotta do."

Still I didn't panic, that's what he wanted. I knew men like him very well and if I even flinched he would get off. Suddenly there was a bright light over Ebon's shoulder as something flaming hit him in the back. He fell over yelling and cursing.

"BACK THE FUCK OFF MY BOY!" Yelled HotStreak.

He ran over and lifted me over his shoulder into the arms of Vain.

Ebon got up and charged him. They were fighting with everything they had and I was more then a little scary. Darkness and Fire at each other throats.

"What's going on?" Said Shiv lacing his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder as it this was merely some mildly interesting firework shows.

"I'm not even really sure myself." I said in a bit of a daze.

"Well stop them before they kill each other." Said talon.

Neither I nor Shiv blinked an eyelash at the idea.

"Or us." She tried again.

Only Shiv seemed worried now but I couldn't care less about any of them to be truthful.

"Or your garden."

That put up a red flag.

"Vain, Rot!" I snapped

Vines shot out from behind me and wrapped themselves around ebon like a thousands snakes. A column of slug shot at HotStreak encasing him.

I blinked and the sunburst lilies sprouted all around ebon, shining light onto him and making him cry out. HotStreak however wasn't finished; there was still too much fight in him. He burned right through Rot's sludge and charged at Ebon's now helpless form.

"HotStreak stop!" I demanded. And he did just that, his fist only half an inch from his face. He lowered his hand and strode over to me. He was puffed up with anger. No, I was wrong he was just plain old puffed up. His muscles were bigger, bugling almost obscenely under his red shirt. That's when I saw it his eyes; they were neon green, fiery and wild as a flame but green none the less.

"What happened to him?" said talon.

"He's like fire hulk." Said Shiv

"It's my sperm. He swallowed it. I was wondering what is would do to him."

"Wow too much info." Said talon with a shutter.

"Can I have some" Shiv snickered reaching for my crotch. I batted his hand away and just stared at HotStreak who stared just as intently back at me.

Why had my cum turned him into super HotStreak? That was when I heard the voice of the green once more in my ear.

"_The chemical that made him what he is was derived from a plant in the tropics. Your grandmother found it and your father turned into the chemical know as Bang-Babie gas. You fed him seed that rooted it' self in the chemical mutagens in his DNA and it fired up the process making the mutation stronger. You and the original plant are almost the same on a mutagenic level. He will be fine in an hour or so, the affects aren't permanent."_

My grandmother, though I had never laid eyes on more the a picture of her the green played her image of her over and over in my mind.

An image that bore such a striking resemblance to my new body that I thought I had been looking in some kind of fun house mirror placed in the farthest recesses of my mind. The name the human life had given her was unknown to the green but they told me the name she went by now, the one that not only the green knew but all of Gotham new at one point. Poison Ivy.

Far off in Gotham in the highest tower of Arckum asylum where, no light could reach, where no earth could touch, where no wind could blow even the smallest seed, pollen or plant spore. A woman suddenly looked up; red/orange hair grizzled from lack of sunlight and earth, skin whiter then could have ever been. Her absinth green eye began to glow in the darkness and her chapped lips cracked with a smile.

"Come and find my little blossom. I'm waiting."


	6. Chapter 6 Poison Ivy

The plan was set. We would take Alva industries after my last class, and then we would make our way to Gotham and free Poison Ivy. Talon bailed on us stating that this was too big for her. I bore her no real ill will; she had become something of a big sister to me over the months. I had no more run INS with the Dakota duo of Static and Gear seeing how I prohibited the boys from committing any crimes other then the occasional convinces store heist, boys did need a little pocket change after all.

I set in at lunch with Virgil, daisy, Richie and Frieda. There seemed to be no awkwardness between the boys and I, in fact they seemed to have informed the girls just what had happened-or Richie had at least, Virgil always said he could only keep one secret to save his life. They set close on either side of me constantly taking any chance they could to touch me. The girls being…well girls, could get enough of it. The cooed and awed like doves each time Richie would do something for me like opening my milk or whenever Virgil would ask me if I had eaten enough. It was all rather shocking. Only a few months ago I had only imagined things like this in my wild dreams but now that I was Metahuman and filled boundless confidence they were mine. In the back of my mind the smallest part of me that was still human constantly screamed that this was all too good to be true and that what I was doing, what I was going to do and what I had done were all wrong. Of course the voice of the green enveloped in vines and thrones driving it back to it's silent corner of my conscience and prove to myself that I was in control I kissed both boys full on the lips before dumping my try and heading to class.

Yes I was soon to become the world newest ruler, a god of the green as it were but hey I was still a student and until my reign began I had perfect grades to maintain.

Virgil and Richie headed off to HQ after school to answer an urgent call from Batman that BackPack had up. They turned on the high tech computer that the justice league had given them after the Brainac incident as a gift for helping. Batman's face instantly popped up after Riche pressed a few buttons. By now he and Virgil were in their hero costumes.

"So what's up Bruce?" said Richie, to which Batman made a face that suggested he has raised his eyebrow under his mask.

"Sorry, I mean Batman."

"I have been reserve some of the police reports in your area for the past month or so and I for sure thought that poison ivy had escaped, but after checking in with the asylum I found that I was wrong. Poison is still held up in her tower cut off from all plant life. So at first that assumed that it was simply some Metahuman with similar powers up to no good and no big job for you two but then I got a description of the perp, and the resemblance to Poison Ivy is so close, it's scary. There is really one thing that has kept me from thinking that it was her. This person, though on first glance may not look it, is a boy, one around your age range. So who is he and why hasn't he been captured."

Both boys exchanged looks. They had agreed to over look some of the crime of late that involved Ivan or Ivy as he called himself. They had been small things, things that really did the environment better. The destruction of chemical plant here, the turning of a parking structure to a woodland park here, it was all harmless and the city did look a lot prettier for it.

"He calls himself ivy, that's all we know." Lied Static.

"He never sticks around for us to even get a look at his face."

Batman was silent for a long time before he typed something into his computer. The image of Ivan before he became ivy popped up.

"His name is Ivan Isley; you have all your classes expect two with him. Around the time that Ivy appeared two football players from your school went missing, football players who were known bullies with Ivan as one of their more constant victims. The first sighting of ivy out in the open was at a home and garden store in your down town district with some kind of mass man. Then only a day later Ivan Isley reported into class late after a two day absence, the first in his entire life. This was what he looked like."

The image of the new Ivan popped up on the screen and under a picture of Ivan at lunch with Virgil and Richie.

"I' don't know what your relationship is with this boy but let me tell you this. Ivan Isley is the son of Thomas Thorn Isley, a genetic human plant hybrid created by Poison ivy, her child. Your friend is the grandson of one of the most dangerous echo terrorist in the world and from what I have seen the apple doesn't fall far from the tree literally. So, get your feeling put aside and do what needs to be done!"

Virgil and Richie put there head down and remained that way long after the screen had gone black.

"He's right Rich." Said Static slamming his fist down on the desk.

"We've been so caught up in trying to defend him and ignore what's happening. He's a criminal; people are dead because of him."

Richie nodded throwing his head back in defeat.

"Yeah your right. Rex, Ram and Doug were assholes but even they didn't deserve what he did to them. But, he's like our boyfriend now isn't he and I don't know about you but I love him."

Static set down on the moth eaten couch and sighed heavily.

"Yeah me too and I'm dead sure it isn't because of some plant dust or whatever he does. We have to try and get through to him. He's been hurting so long this has just turned him into a monster."

"And if we can do it Virg, what then."

"You heard batman. We have to take him down."

Static held a fist surrounded in purple electric energy and closed his eye to try and hide his tears.

Alva was just making this too simple for me. He was throwing a fundraiser in about two hours. It was almost as if he was begging me to make an appearance and gods know I wasn't about to disappoint.

"Do you all understand the plan?" I asked as we made our way to Alva Inc.

"Yeah, yeah we got you the first time flower boy." Said Ebon.

"I still don't get why we have to wear these monkey suites." Said HotStreak tugging at his collar with his finger. I had thought it best that they all look good for this occasion. Three of my father very best suite in color and design fitting each member of the Breed. Ebon in a jet black Giorgio Armani tux and trench coat with a high color and matching low brim hat. HotStreak wore Kelvin Cline in blood red with a dark yellow dress shirt. Shiv who dressed up quite nicely to all our shock wore a bright purple and pink suite from Gucci. They all were extremely dashing and I sure we looked like something out of a mafia movie with Vain, Rot, and Stonewood trailing us in long brown trench coats and hats that hid there faces from view.

"Now ebon, you'll warp yourself and the others into the store room I showed in on the blueprints then head into the area where the party is being held. Talk to no one and Shiv please try not to draw attention to yourself by killing, maiming, or scaring any one. I'll go in through the front door and give you the signal of what to do when it's time." I said.

Everyone nodded and I dismissed them. Ebon turned his howl lover half into a black hole and sucked Shiv and HotStreak in before diving into himself and disappearing. Vain, Rot and Stonewood fallowed me to the front entrance.

I hadn't reported in to work for a while but none the less I had been given invitation. Alva knew a money making machine when he saw it. I handed the front guard my invitation then wrote the boys real names on the guest list then headed in with my peons right at my hills.

"Ok boys we have to make the perfect entrance. I said looking over party pamphlet. The theme seemed to be a jungle theme to support his so called support of the jungle reservation fund raising her was doing. The bastard was really trying to make people believe he was turning over a new leaf.

At the moment inspiration hit me in the form of a very green and leafy dress goddess fallowed by two large pink gorillas. Hmm.

"Hmmm, monkey see monkey do. Time to get down to business boys' I sad strolling after the trio.

"monkey." Said Stonewood

"Business." Said Rot.

"Do" said vain.

Edwin Alva took the stage to a muted applause as the breed tried their best to blend in with the crowd. Once all three had settled in different points of the room they pulled the vales of milky green. Each boy had had their time with Ivy to get the precious juice that would give them an hour of strengthened metahuman power. None of them could complain of how the magical Jizz had been obtained. Almost in unison each Breed Boy took a deep swallow, loving the lingering bitter taste of orange pills and sea salt. The change was almost instant as the music began and Edwin started his speech.

"Good evening everyone and thank you for attending this occasion to improved the world around us. I know many of you have read the propaganda about me involved in some unscrupulous activities and I hope that with this fundraiser I may be able to put such negative untruths to rest." Said Alva. There was some applause and murmurs of agreement. Some would speculate if Alva wasn't indeed a Bang-Babie with the power to control people's minds. The man was just too charismatic for human measure.

"Seeing as how the theme of our fundraiser is the jungle tropics of the world, I thought that we should auction off some rare and beautiful tropic flowers."

Alva stepped to the side wit the mike in his hand as the curtain behind was swept open to reveal a dozen girls in very sexy and floral attire.

The three big pink monkeys in front of me pushed the seven or so dancers out of the way as we made our way of to the top of the Teekee head at the back of the room. Edwin was introducing the girls behind him by the name of the tropic flower they were trying to imitate.

"Here we have the African Moon."

A black girl in a mini skirt of white petals and a shirt that with a plunging neck line and sleeves that hung over her shoulders. She stepped forward doing a little turn. In her hair among the many curls were five or so white daisies with purple centers, African moons themselves.

"Next is the African tulip."

Another back girl in a flowing dress of pink, orange, and scarlet with bellowing sleeves and her hair in thin yet heavily laced braids. Behind both her ears were the flowers for which she was named.

"Bleeding heartvine."

Next a partite Hispanic girl with long crimson and brown hair stepped forward.

She wore the smaller and tighter version of a white gypsy blouse and skirt. The ruffles down the plunging v of her neckline were a deep dazzling red against the pure white. A bleeding heartvine was dangling from the black lace choker around her neck.

Next were a Day's Lily, a Dahlia flower, and then a hibiscus. The last would have been the Hawaiian Frangipani but she and her gorilla escorts were now tied up in the closet of her dressing room. I made me appearance just as Edwin was about to announce her.

I had rigged the intercom system to a CD player back in the dressing room with some help from a few electro-vines.

"_Watching her, strolling in the night so white._

_Wondering why? It's only after dark._

_In her eyes a distant firelight burns bright_

_Wondering why? It's only after dark._

Rot and woodstone pulled back the huge fern leaves hiding me as vain lifted me up on his shoulders in a hooded green robe. He lowered me and the others gathered around once again hiding me from view where I ripped out of the robe. They fell backwards as if pushed by some great force as I rose like Persephone from a see of green. I wore a green fishnet shirt over dark pink tank top decorated with black ivy leaves. Tight pink and dark red jeans embroidered with emeralds ivies and Loral leaves. My pin/red garnet hair was highlighted by clips of bright neon pink that made the green leaf decals around my eyes and pink jewel in the center of my forehead blaze.

Bare footed I began to dance.

"_I find myself in her room. Feel the fever of my doom_

_Falling, falling, through the floor_

_I'm knocking on the devil's door hey_

I tossed my head from side to side dancing in the air, filling the air with shimmering spores that turned every man in the room into my slave including Alva himself. I turned my back to the entire room and fell backwards off the teecee head and into the arms of a dozen of the male dancers that been scattered around the room.

"_Burning, burning in the flame_

_Now I know her secret name _

_You can tear her temple down but she'll be back and rule again_

I dance forward down the line of adoring male dancers who fell before me forming a living red carpet.

_In my heart, a deep and dark and lonely part_

_Wants her and waits, Till after dark"_

I was lifted onto the stage and set down daintily next to Edwin Alva.

"And who my dear are you." He said stiffly. I had a moment of shock. He wasn't affected by my spores, no, I was wrong. He was just simply stiff no matter how he felt. He was as emotionless as petrified wood. I could see it in his eyes behind all his bullshit; my spores had indeed hit their mark.

"Call my Ivy." I said taking the mike from Edwin hoping my plan A played out well and I wouldn't have to revert to plan B.

"And to the highest bidder I will offer a complete night of my time. I will be your blushing bloom and serve your every desire. For the winner and big spender I will bring everything you see here and everything you don't."

There was a roar of lustful noises that quickly turned into bids. 700, 1200

2000, 5000, 12,000 13,000 and onward and upward but not once did Edwin Alva ever raise his hand for a bid at me.

"And what about Mr. Alva aren't you going to bid."

Edwin chuckled curtly and shook his head.

"no my dear, as the one who thought up this idea I am afraid I have no bid for it's merchandise, though I assure you I wish I did."

Had this been anime or manga there would have been a tear shaped dead of sweat on the side of my face along with a pulsing vein. Why hadn't I assumed that he wouldn't be able to bid for me? Things would have to get bloody. Oh well, that's what plan Bs are for.

"NOW BOYS!" I called out to the crowd. The sound of ripping cloth could be heard at six different sections of the room as one half of the room erupted in flames and the other in darkness. Figure wreathed in purple energy with blades for hands rushed the stage seizing Edwin and bolding his bladed limbs at his throat and stomach. I kissed Shiv over Alva's shoulder feeling them both grow hard at the presence of my breath.

Vines ripped through the crowd knocking scurrying people left and right. They latched to supports above the stage and vain pulled himself through the crowd onto the stage. Rot erupted through the floor next to me rotting away the wood around him like an acid.

"What is the meaning of this?" Edwin demanded to which I removed the leafy mask from my face and stared into his eyes.

"Ivan, what the hell…have you lost your mind!" he demanded once more and I snickered.

"The funny thing is that in a way I have." I giggled before snapping my fingers.

"HotStreak, Ebon keeps our guest here. I will be back." I said to the hulking figures blocking the door. One flaming like a small sun and the other an almost pitch black shadow with a purple outline as the only indication that I had any shape at all.

"Shiv you and the boys come we me. We have some business to discuss with Mr. Alva. But first I think it's time to give this place a make over."

I raised my hands and entire earth began to shake.

Roots ripped through the floor raising pipes and tile along with them till on you could smell the long forgotten earth below. People were screaming as roots and vines began to snake up the walls crushing anything in their path. They rush upward and pushed the very ceiling apart to expose the evening sun. Some one gave a high pitched scream-you know the kind, the first scream you always hear in a scary movie when the monster attacks a large cluster of people- and my eye snapped open. I tossed my head to left and a wave of vines ensnared half the party goers and drug then across the room to pin them to the wall. I tossed my head again in the opposite direction and the rest were drug up to the right wall and sealed by my vines.

Edwin muffled behind Shiv's bladed hand and I smiled raising my left hand over my head. A lily erupted under out feet and shot up upward, Ebon, BarkStone and HotStreak had just enough time to jump one.  
"Rot, Vein, show our guess the light of the green." I ordered.

"Start with Alva's employees if you would."

We shot up over the roof of the hall and I breathed in the musky air of Dakota. I turned to Alva and kicked him in the jut.

"You little shit." He spat blood lacing his lips with blood.

"Oh come now Alva, I sure you had to suspect this was coming. After all I am my father's son."

"I valued your father."

"YOU KILLED HIM!" I cried.

"And you will pay. I'm not going to kill you Edwin that would be to kind. I want you to survive to see me take over your world. But I will not allow you to continue with your reign over mother earth."

I pressed my body to his wanted him to want me. He struggled but I was too intoxicating for even his rigid demeanor. I got what I wanted and pulled from him a signal moan. I pushed his head to the side and bit down into his neck.

I was part of green, but I was something else as well. The reptile venom and DNA that had fused with my own and the overload of plant toxins and DNA was just as much a mart of me as any flower.

My canines had grown sharper and were filled with paralyzing venom.

Edwin wouldn't die. The venom would put him in a coma like state. He could feel, he could hear, he could think but he couldn't move.

He staggered backward when Shiv released him. The venom worked fast and soon he fell over still clutching his neck but unable to move.

Shiv ran his hands down my body and kissed my neck. I could feel him grow hard behind me and wanted nothing more then to give him what he wanted.

"We have company you two." Said Ebon. I fallowed his gaze to the sky and let out a low hiss of agitation. Static and Gear were zooming towards us at a fast and ferrous pace.

I replaced my leafy mask to my face and waited defiantly for them.

"You should feel ashamed using such beautiful flowers for villainy." Said Gear to which Static slapped himself on the forehead.

"What? I thought it sounded very witty." He retorted to his partner who just hovered shaking his head.

"So glad you could join us boys. I was dreading seeking you both out." I cooed walking over to them.

"Now you can join my team, help me give the world back to mother earth. You can be the kings of my new world and I the lord of it all."

"I' don't think so red." Said Static.

He hurled a string of electricity against my but I was too quick, well not quick enough it would seem. Gear threw some kind of grenade that once it made contact grew long metallic tentacles that wrapped around me. Ebon lung over my head as HotStreak got to work freeing me. They were still powered by my seed and were more then a match for the heroes. Ebon and Shiv tackled Static and once he had me freed HotStreak went after Gear. I turned by attentions back to Edwin then drug him over to the edge of the building. I wrapped a bundle of vines around him then kicked him over the edge. He dangled over the edge like a rag doll and I couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly Ebon cried out and HotStreak was thrown past me over the building. my flower caught him of course as I turned to see Static a mere silhouette with glowing purple eyes in a dome of purple electrical energy Gear at his side, eyes glowing green in the electrical storm.

My seed must have worn off.

"Ebon, pull you together and get HotStreak and Shiv back to the hideout. I see I'll have to take care of the hero's myself." I said and Ebon obeyed turning his entire body into a black hole and pulling Shiv's lifeless body and HotStreak into it.

"Two against one that hardly seems fair." Said Static glaring at me. Wait were there tears in his eyes, how odd.

"I've always wanted to take to guys at the same time." I said with a smirk as I ran my hand through my hair and produced a black rose with long thorns. I spun it in my finger, the petals flying everywhere as it lengthened.

I slashed my thorn whip though the air and it cracked on Static's chest. Another crack and it collided with gear's side. I laughed as the entire area around me erupted in black roses that turned into over a hundred thorn whips. The heroes were lashed and whipped till I could smell blood then I stilled them all. I walked over to them as they rolled on too their back to catch their breath. They weren't as damaged as I had hoped, merely winded with a few gashes here and there.

"That wasn't nearly as satisfying as I had hoped." I sighed kneeling next to them.

"We promise to try harder next time." groaned Static with a bitter smile.

I felt something brushed against my ankle and looked down. Gear had pushed something towards me. I picked it up then laughed. It was Mistletoe.

"How sweet Gear my love." I said standing up.

"But you should be careful. Mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it." I said walking away as I tossed it over my shoulder.

"But a kiss can be deadlier if you mean it." Said Gear.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to stare at them. Had he said what I thought he said? None the less, it was a phrase from a movie that over a thousand kids could have seen. It meant nothing.

"Or isn't that what you told us." Said S tatic helping Gear to his feet as he stood up. They removed their mask and my heart stopped before I fell to my knees.

"Virgil? Richie?" I breathed.

"Hi Ivan." Said Richie kneeling next to me with a sad smile on his face.

"Some party huh."

Virgil kissed my neck and I began to cry.

What had I almost done?


	7. Chapter 7 ForgetMeNots'

I looked at Virgil's big brown eyes unable believe what I had almost done to he and gear and also how I couldn't have noticed the similarities between the two hero's and their normal selves.

Gear rested his hand on my thigh and squeezed to draw me back to myself.

"we knew it was you for a while. Now you know who we are and everything can be ok." he said and I looked away from him only to be met with Virgil's brown eyes again

"how did all this happen, when?" he asked and I sighed

"it was after I got the job for Alva, he recognized my name and my genius and sent me a sample of the bang baby gas. I used it to alter the D.N.A of my plants. I spliced them with the world's most poisonous and deadly snakes and serpents and it was successful but then Rex, Doug and Ramiro ambushed me." I said scooting away from the two hero's and standing up.

"There was a fight and chemicals fell on me, I was bitten by one of the flowers as the acid burned a would be grave for me and I felt myself dieing but then, I was this."

Virgil and Richie stood and came close to me again.

"it's ok Ivan we can fix all this" said Virgil

A vine suddenly slapped him across the face leaving a long gash on his cheek

"I don't want to fix it!" I all but hissed

"Ivan please calm down." said Richie putting his hand on my shoulder and the other on the hand vigil had covering his wound.

"what we are trying to say is that you don't have to do all this anymore. Things can go back to the way they were."

I stepped back from them both shaking my head. They thought this was all a cry for attention and maybe that's how it had started maybe they were right but it was more now. I was going to change the world. This was about revenge for me, revenge for my father, revenge for mother earth.

"back to the way they were. You mean me as weak, helpless Ivan don't you?" I cried

"this isn't about just me anymore."

"this isn't you it's the power of the green talking." said Richie.

"you've hurt people Ivan. Do you understand that?" said Virgil.

"I have never hurt anyone, scared maybe, but I never hurt anyone without cause"

"what about Rex, Ramiro and Doug"

"Rex and Doug aren't dead, or haven't you noticed rot and vain." I said

"you turned them into those thing…" began Richie but Virgil cut him off

"and what about Ramiro. What happened to him huh Ivan"

I hung my head and blinked a few times.

"he was an unfortunate casualty but I do not regret any of it."

"you should listen to them Ivan." said a deep voice that made my spine tingle.

I turned and was met face to face with a leather clad chest. I stepped back and was beguiled by the image of the dark Knight, The Batman!

"your going down a dark path here in you intention to create this plant utopia of yours. Do you really want to live in a world where you constantly have to fight the men you love?"

He said stepping toward me.

"it won't be like that" I said stepping back.

"yes it will. They are heroes. It's their job to save people and take down villain. And you are a villain. Just like your grandmother. But you can change before you go down that road cause I swear even if they don't take you down I will."

I looked from the batman to my heroes and felt an all too human chill run down my spine. They were right. But I couldn't stop I wouldn't. I shook my head and glared at them all.

"forgive me Virgil Richie but I'm on a mission and I will not be stopped."

"then you leave me no choice." said the batman. He made a move for his utility belt and Virgil and Richie protested but there was no need because suddenly a huge root erupted under his feet and drove to the other side of the roof.

"that wasn't me.' I said holding my hand up as both my heroes looked at me as though I had just bitch slapped Santa.

"no it wasn't my lovely" said a voice that had haunted my dreams.

A huge root rose from the side of the roof and standing on it was a figure as beautiful as dawn. Her flaming red/orange hair was tussled and wild. Her eyes shone like emeralds in the dark.. Beneath the day glow orange shirt she wore tired under her large perky breast leaves and vines served as her only clothing, like eve rising from the garden of Eden. Save for the breast and the flaming hair it was like looking at an older more mature female version of myself. The barky root coiled over the roof edge and she descended down it like royalty down stairs. This was her, the infamous Poison ivy. My father's mother, my grandmother. Her eyes were locked on mine and I felt a tingle of longing. A desire to run into her arms and stay there forever.

But there was another urge almost like something tugging at my blood telling me to stay away.

"Ivan. My Flower." said the woman.

I stood still as a an oak fighting between the urge to run into Ivy's arms and stay where I was.

"grandmother?" I quizzed and she nodded.

"so beautiful, and how you've suffered. But just like a wild rose you bloomed and strangled out everything around you till you reached your potent ional." she said with an almost ad look in her face.

My feet moved without my control and I flung myself into her arms, barring myself into her almost bare breast. Here it was a connection to my father, a link in the chain that I alone had occupied for so long. I could feel him in her though they bore little to know features in resemblance. Still. She had come for me when no other had.

"Ivan! Get away from her!" cried Static rushing forward but he was knocked back by what appeared to be a huge boxing glove on a spring. I looked to the large gun that had shot the thing to find it being held by a woman in a Harlequin costume of red and black. Her face was painted white behind a black mask and her lips a dark red.

"sorry kiddies but this is a family only event. No interlopers." she said in a sing song voice with an almost manic smile.

"Harley!" cried gear rushing forward only to be kicked back by Harley's cart healing feet

"come my bloom. Show me where you have set your roots and we may begin to realize the reign of the green." said Ivy looking at me lovingly. So few people had ever given me that look. First only my mother then too my other shock and surprise Virgil and Richie, and now my grandmother.

The branch on which we stood rose and a leaves sprouted as a large rose grew under us closing it petals instantly just as Harley joined us inside.

My boys were already gone, having received some silent order from ivy herself. I had one last glimpse oat my heroes and fought the tears realizing that with this single act I had betrayed them and all they stood for. I begged mother earth that they would understand and forgive me.

"he is beyond our help. He is in Ivy's thrall now we must take him down!" said batman sternly as Gear and Static paced around HQ trying to figure out what could be done.

"no!" cried Static. "ivy is hurting and on a power trip right now. He isn't a bad guy, he isn dangerous.!"

"Not dangerous! He nearly killed an entire building of people, Edwin Alva is a catatonic state, and have we forgotten about your three high school bullies and that missing hood."

Batman as always was right but Gear and Static wouldn't here of it.

"haven't you even loved someone batman?" asked gear knowing that he was overstepping his bounds.

"someone who seemed to be bad and maybe even was. Didn't you ever think you could change them? Didn't you ever try?"

Bat man said nothing but simply turned his back to type into the HQ computer.

"if you can talk him out of it then so be it. But it not we must take both Ivan and ivy down. Alone ivy is dangerous but with Ivan's considerable powers under her control and tutelage she could take the city of Dakota in les than a month in less than a year she'll have the whole country green and not in a good way."

"we will save Ivan and stop poison ivy if it's the last thing we do." said static slamming his fist into the wall and sending an electrical shock through the entire block causing ever light within a mile radius to glow brighter and flicker.

Ivy was strong and ruthless as crabgrass. In less than a week she had over taken the entire subway system around my lair and the large sprawling park and subway station above. With my help we turned it into a paradise like none ever known. Ivy dubbed it Eden 2. I build for the Breed specialized chambers fit to there powers and personalities and for Vein, Rot , and Rockwood a sprawling area composed of a noxious acidic swam surrounded by a forest of trees, stones and algae and vines. But nothing I did could bring me the feeling I had before. I really only felt when in grandmother's arms. She taught me so much more than I had known before. How to hear the voice of the green as though it were all around me, how to not only summon flowers and pants to my bidding but trees and other plant matter as well. Harley or auntie H as she made me call her was just as helpful. She taught me how to fight, how to flip and kick and float through the air like a gymnast. And still I felt un even. Unwhole. I knew of course it was because if Virgil and Richie. Ivy had been very careful to make sure that I had little to no contact with there heroes' since her arrival weeks ago. She seemed to think they would turn me against her. She constantly told me men, humans were all the same. When they found something beautiful, that either had cultivate it or bottle it up and put it on display. Was that to be my fate? I was so confused. I loved ivy and wanted to do everything in my power to make her happy but I was in love with my two heroes so deeply that even my own desires to turn the earth into a green paradise had died slightly, SLIGHTLY.

Ivy said she would make both our dreams a reality but her plan for the world was far more drastic than my one. But how could I argue with my grandmother. She new best as she constantly reminded me.

"my dear little tulip, I know my actions may seem harsh now but soon you will see that it is for the best. The humans have ruled the earth long enough and have done nothing but destroy her. Can't you feel her pain. Your still holding on to your human life and mind. Let it all go and you will see that my way is best."

She was right but I didn't want to let go of my human side. It was my connection to my mother, to Virgil and Richie and to all my friends.

I wonder through Eden 2 till I came to HotStreak's sunny patch of garden. I needed to feel something and the danger of his fire was provoking. I found him easily enough and he knew what I wanted. Without hesitating he was on me, scorching off my floral robe and laying me down on the dry grass. I dug my nails into his back no longer fearing that I was a danger to him as he drove into my nectar wet entry. I arched my back throwing back my head and releasing it from the lavish combs ivy had presented me with. She said that was a god of the green now and should dress like one.

"harder I moaned and HotStreak obliged driving into me with such farce that my breath cinched in my chest and I was a lost for words but it wasn't enough. I needed the pain, the raw hurt of it all. I wanted to be ravaged and there was only one who would be capable.

"ebon" I cooed in his darkened jungle. I had left HotStreak tired and satisfied but I need more.

"what you want fairy." his voice hissed in the shadows.

"you." I said dropping the robe once more. I was still leaking with cum from Francis.

"I'm not gonna be nice about this. This isn't about making you feel good like all those other faggots out there. This is about finally putting you in your place fairy boy."

I shivered as the whisper of ebon's voice came from all around me then I felt his presence behind me and I was slammed against the ground on my back. I could see him in the shifting shadows but I felt him.. He enveloped me and then he was in me. Hard and fast and with out mercy. This felt right even as I screamed out. This was what I had needed. Secretly I knew that it was my guilt at leaving both my heroes that drove me to this but I had never been the kind to reckless or self destructive but now with the master of shadows plowing into me I had to think. Could I have been wrong? Could I have made a mistake. No! I had done everything right. When it was all said and done and grandmother and I had secured the green's rule over the earth I could claim my heroes once more. Till then I could easily avoid them. Battles could be easy to walk away from. I could attack them just enough to leave them a little battered and bruised but never severely then when all was said and done they would come to me. They would realize that I loved them I had down this for their good as well as my own.

I clutched to ebon's back arching up against his chest as he hammered into me with inhuman force and ferocity, digging my nails into his black skin till I felt the cool wetness of blood.

My grandmother knew what was best for me and the green would not lead me wrong.

Right? Right?

"there's my little lily." Ivy crooned wrapping a loving arm around my shoulder and kissing my cheek then forehead.

"what is all this?" I asked observing the lab that had all but sprang up in what had once been the subway station gift shop. There were tubes and beakers and diffusers and other such lab equipment everywhere. Vain, Rot, and Rockwood were all lined along one wall with tubes leading from them to the boiling beakers on the table. From there more tubing leading into the body of a prone homeless man chained to the adjacent wall.

"this is how we will rule the world my little one. Said Ivy leading me over to the homeless man. His skin was already turning green and pale from the transfusion of my creatures' blood. His eyes were lidless and white and he seemed to be shrinking in on himself.

"it's a dialed down dose of the green that created your beautiful creatures." she said with a snake's smile.

"with this we will turn any human who opposes us into plant beings. Mindless, but strong, easily controllable and obedient to us alone. They won't be anywhere near as strong or intelligent as your originals and no where near so as Vain but they will be useful."

"grandmother. I don't want to hurt anyone. Those two, it was revenge, they killed me. And Rockwood was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Ivy put down the test tube she was examining and looked at me with a small smile. But her eyes held something else. Anger, annoyance.

Was this not what you wanted Ivan. For man kind so summer for all that they had done to the earth, all that they had done to you." she said snaking an arm around my waist and pulling me close to her. I rested my chin on her breast and looked up at her, my eyes ever questioning. What had I wanted? Surely not this. Maybe Batman was right. Maybe I had used vengeance for mother earth as a scapegoat, a shield to hide my true intentions. Had I really just been a hurt little boy wanting to get back at those who had hurt me. Perhaps but still I wanted to change things for the better. Turning a few careless business tycoons with no care for what they did to the earth into algae men would have been for the better and I never had the intention of hurting anyone not like this.

"I don't know about all this grand mother. It seems so drastic. Not all humans are bad and not all of them are destructive either. Some of them care for the earth, some of them fight for her just as hard as we do and with not added help from the powers of the green." I said and she chuckled stroking my hair.

"yes and those shell be the ones we spare, after all, I intend to turn the entire world into my garden, so we will need those caring humans to tend it,"

I opened my mouth to speak but soon found her lips pressed to mine in a chaste kiss of dismissal.

"go find Harley and tell her I wish to speak with her."

"yes grandmother." I said and turned to go.

Virgil hung up the phone again throwing his mask down on the table.

"that was Ivan's mom. Again!" he groaned.

"I can't keep lying to that woman rich."

"well you can't very well tell her the truth either no can you. "oh yes Mrs. Isley, I've seen Ivan. He's currently terrorizing the city with your late husbands mother, poison ivy. Cause he had the same powers she does. I'll be sure to send him your love next time he's whipping my ass" I don't think she would like that. It's best to let her worry."

Virgil threw his shock box at Richie before flopping down on the couch.

"I want him back Richie. More then I want to breath sometimes and I'm so afraid that we've lost him."

Richie took off his visor and plugged backpack into it's charger before sitting next to Virgil.

"we both miss him V that why we gotta stay strong and keep fighting ivy till she slipped up one day and tells us where he is. We'll make him see the light even if we have to drag him kicking and screaming."

"easier said than done Rich man." sighed Virgil.

"what happens if we can do it Richie. Ivan was already angry and bitter and hurt before Ivy got here. What will happen if she's brainwashed him into thinking that her view of things is right. I mean you heard bat man. If Ivan becomes a danger and we can't take him down. He will and I'm sure he won't be nice about it."

"if that happens we will have to think of something to do. We can take him away somewhere or. Or_"

"or what rich? Or what!"

"or you could just kill me"

Both heroes looked up t the door of their hide out to see a figure standing there shrouded in a hood that hooded cloak that's seemed to be made out of a huge deep green flower petal. The figure lowered that hood setting free and mane of dazzling red/ pink curls that tumble over his shoulder down to his waist, setting his glowing green eyes ablaze.

Richie was the first on his feet launching him self off the couch and at Ivan like a mad man, Virgil right behind him. Ivan fell to the floor with the combined weight of the two teens on top of him but he didn't care in moment his lips were being assaulted by tow other pairs. Back and forth from Virgil to Richie till his lips were bruised and puffy.

"we would never kill you Ivan." whispered Virgil fighting back tears as he kissed Ivan's neck and cheeks.

"we would die first."

I had betrayed my grandmother to see them and now in their arms I realized it was the right thing to do. I could not survive in a world where I could never feel them against me, never hold them, kiss them, love them. I only prayed that I had come in time to warn them and that they would forgive me for my foolishness.

**_ author notes_**

_to all the readers and Followers of POISON IVAN i just wanted to say sorry for taking so long. it's been kinda slow year for me and a lot of stuff has happened but im back now and will re cranking out the rebooted last few chapters of this fanfic and all my others as well. i want to thank everyone for all the kind words about this fanfic and all those who have been fallowing the story so far. this chaper of Ivan's life is almost wound up but we all know that you can't keep a good Boy down and ivan will be popping up again to woo a whole new group of young heroes soon._

_once again i just wanted to say thank you to all my fans and fallowers and i hope you guys support my other fics and give me the stregnth to keep on cranking out these fanfics._

_sincerely **Child of Calypso**_


	8. Chapter 8 Flowers of War

I set up with Virgil kneeling in front of me and Richie beside me and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"how did you get here?" asked rich.

"this isn't some kind of trap is it? Does ivy know you're here?"

"I fallowed the pollen that clings to you from every encounter we have. As for ivy, she doesn't know I've come to warn you." I said pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my head on Richie's shoulder with a sigh.

"warn us" quizzed Virgil stroking my cheek.

"what I did to Rex and Doug and that hood wade was horrible but they were horrible people. But ivy, she plans to do that to the entire world. All the humans who oppose her will be turned into vine people, moss men. She has even altered the mutagen I used so that they will be more plant then human and far stupider than my creations. In a matter of days she intends to release spores into the city that carry the mutagen as well as send Vain, Rot and Rockwood out to… spread the seed as it were. She will have an army in less than a week and in month the city will be hers."

Both Richie and Virgil looked terrified as though they could see it all in their heads and I didn't blame them. My mutated fiends would rape any in their path who weren't already affected by the spores of mutagen all on mine and ivy's orders. Her control over them was almost as powerful as my own and I wasn't sure I could stop her if I tried.

"what about all the meta-humans, and non humans? She doesn't think the justice league is just going to allow her to do this?" said Virgil standing up.

"she has that covered as well. My sperm has an odd affect on Metahumans. It makes them devoted to me, more then just entranced and horny like the spores from my hair do. It also makes them extremely stronger. Like superman level strong and almost as invincible. It only last for a few hours but I can assure you that's all she'll need. She'll have me milked before taking on the league then all she has to do is use both our powers of enchantment and intoxication on them then give them the serum containing my seed and the justice league will be hers."

Richie was looking at his hands and murmuring under his breath, I could make out equations and battle strategies. Virgil was staring at me with a coldness I had only ever seen him give toward alva and I looked away. He seemed to come to his senses and knelt in front of me.

"why tell us all this?" he asked pulling me close to him.

I looked into his eyes finding the coldness gone and flung my arms around his neck .

"you can stop her. I know you can. Warn Batman. And take us down. I'll go wherever he wants. Whatever it take to pay for my crimes but when the battle comes I will have to stand with her. She is all I have left of my father and I can not loose her. I can not stand against her." I cried.

It was in that moment I realized, they had been right. It was all for attention. I was a little boy who had wanted his father to see how proud he could make him, only my father was dead and gone. I had begged for time with him and by grace of the green had been handed that time through Poison ivy. She was all that I had that connected me to him all that proved to me I hadn't been abandoned and I couldn't bring myself to betray her anymore than I already had.

Virgil held me at arms length and I saw tears in his eyes but that cold and angry look was back.

"you listen to me Ivan. I lost my mother when I was little and I know how it feels but ivy is not all that you have left of your father. Your what's left of him, you're his legacy and you have to do what right. Ivy doesn't love you. She loves what you can do for her." he said wiping the sappy tears from my cheeks.

"yeah," said Richie grabbing my hand and bringing my knuckles to his lips.

"your so much stronger than her. She knows that. Your father never spoke of your grandmother because she just abandoned him when he failed to take down the batman. A friend of batman's got your dad a job at Wayne industries and Wayne introduced him to your mother."

"how do you know all this/" I asked staring at them both wide eyes.

"batman told us. He gave your dad a name and everything. She know your powerful and you have more control than she does. The green or whatever you call it is energy right and energy can be used for good or bad. Ivy was bitter and angry and she takes it to a dark cold place where it shrivels up like a plant or grows gnarled like and old tree."

I twisted my fingers in my hair going over everything they had said to me. I could deny that they were tugging at my heart strings, and learning that grandmother had all but abandoned my father had shifted my loyalties. But what if they were lying to me, what if this was stick. But they have never lied to me, never told me anything but the truth. Love held them to me and they had proven it time and time again. For a time I had the run of the city thanks to them. Could I really do this. Could I really stand with my heroes against poison ivy?

I looked into the eyes of my beloved superheroes and smiled. I leaned in kissing Virgil then Richie.

"ok I'll do it."

Virgil grinned like a 40 watt bulb and Richie showered me in kisses.

"ok we have to start planning." he said before jumping up and heading to the computer and typing away feverishly. Virgil was over his shoulder commenting and I smiled as I tossed my jacket over the to couch and stood leaning as enticingly as I could against one of the file cabinets in the room.

"you'll need more than brain's toe beat ivy." I commented loving that they didn't catch on right away.

"he's right Virg. Give Rubberband man a call, and the Night Breed, I'll pact batman the info and see how many of the justice league are available." began Richie.

"It's gonna take more than numbers." I sighed with a smirk feeling my blood warm and rush at the game I was playing.

"what will it take.' ask Virgil with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"strength." I cooed.

"near superman strength."

"but how-" Richie started but then he relaxed in his chair with a smile on his face finally catching on.

"so the question is V how do WE get as strong as superman."

Virgil looked from me to Richie then slowly began to catch on, a grin slowly etching across his face.

"if only there were some type of serum we could create." he smirked.

"but we would need a curtain type of plant for something like that. We'd need to harvest all the seed that pretty little flower had to give." said Rich scratching his chin as though pondering

"It would have to be a lot. But where my brainy friend do you suggest we find such a flower." said Virgil pacing back and forth. I moved over to the desk leaning back and unbuttoning my pants so my aching cock sprang out then coughed.

"why Richie, would you look at that I think I found our flower." said Virgil

He and Richie exchanged look then pounced sending us all sprawling onto the floor. I didn't mind though, there were lips on my neck and hands roaming all over my body. Rich was the first pull away fro air, he tugged off his shirt then began to focus on my pants slowly inching them down as I turned to unbutton Virgil's pants. I gave a wanton sigh at the sight of his member bulging in his boxers. I licked the mound held within the tight confines of the thin materiel as I felt Richie kiss my bare hip and thigh. Finally I eased Virgil's boxers down, his dick spring out and smearing my nose and lips with precum. I licked the swollen head running my tongue along the piss slit and causing Virgil to hiss and gently tangle his fist in my hair. Slowly my licks turned to kisses then his dick slipped past my lips and into my mouth. Before long I was bobbing up and down on his throbbing manhood. Richie has finally pried himself away from my skin long enough to have yanked my frilly panties off but all too quickly his lips and tongue were roaming finally finding themselves not quite where I thought he would go. I felt him lift my legs and his tongue lapping at my quivering hole. I moaned around Virgil's cock causing him to moan and thrust into my mouth a few times. Richie's hand wrapped around my cock his thumb messaging my head and spreading the never ending flow of precum around till my cock was lubed with it. I finally pulled away from Virgil with a moan and turned my attention instead on rich. I pushed him onto his back then swallowed his thick pole to the hilt cupping and messaging his cum heavy balls. My ass was on display for Virgil and he adored the view. I felt him plunge his face into my ass and start licking and sucking at my hole. Once he had my little boy pussy wet and open I felt the head of his cock press against me.

I let Richie fall out my mouth and looked over my shoulder. Virgil was waiting there. His hand stoking his dick, his dark chest rising and falling and glistening with a fine sheet of sweat that someone how only looks attractive on black men. He gently pressed the head of his dick against my whole again, silently asking for entry. I pushed back against him and the head slid in a ways.

I threw back my head and moaned as he easily slid into my hole.

Virgil's grip on my hips would leave bruises but I didn't care. I moaned around Richie's thrusting cock as he pounded my ass. Each thrust hit a spot into me that made my cock throb and leak. There was already a puddle between my knees of clear glittering liquid that was never ending from my hard dock. Richie gently pulled my head back by the hair dislodging his dong from my throat. I looked up at him mouth still open and waiting for more. He smiled fore claiming my mouth with is own. He pulled my on top of him causing Virgil to complain when he slipped out mid thrust.

"Hey Richie man!" he grouched as Richie lined up his well soaked cock with my ass.

"Shut it Virg. You've been pounding away for like 45 minutes. It's my turn." and with that he pushed my hips down till his cock was balls deep.

I didn't need to be told what to do. I bounced up and down on his member. Virgil smirked and walked around till his thick knob was directly in my face.

"Well I guess sharing is caring right Ivan?" I nodded and took the long piece of meat in my mouth.

"Ahhh, fuck me!" I cried out as Richie pounded into me over and over harder and deeper each time. Virgil had his moth wrapped around my dick slick and sucking on it till my cock was covered in a mixture of his saliva and my own precum

"So fucking tight and wet inside ivan." Richie groaned

"You're squeezing my dick to death."

Virgil lifted his head and looked up at me.

"Yeah rich, fuck that tight hole."

Virgil got up and stood behind Richie tweaking his nipples and biting on his neck as he fucked me. Richie turned his head and I watched to two shares a deep kiss. I made me writhe to see my heroes so intimate with each other

We had settled on the couch my hands around two large teen cocks as my lips were pushed back and forth from Virgil and Richie till my lips were swollen from the mere pressure of their kisses. Virgil's fingers were deep in my ass as Richie worked my cock. Suddenly both their kisses began to drift from my mouth to my cheeks then to my throat. before long they were kissing down my chest closer and closer till moth lips and tongues met on either side of dick

"is our little flower getting close" asked virgil running his tongue from my balls to the head. I nodded feeling my balls began to draw up and the tightening of my muscles

Virgil gave a hard hove of his fingers and curled them upward and that was all it oak I arched my back my fingers clawing into their back deep enough to draw blood and I came in torrents.

The boys drank is all down licking up anything that had spilt and I looked on with satisfied eyes as I watched a green pulse run through their veins and their muscle grow slightly and become a bit more defined.

They stood and I slid to my knees as they began to jerk themselves to completion.

Richie came first directly in my mouth, water and salty he filled my mouth in at least two spurts. I didn't even have enough time to swallow before virgil had turned by head to his swollen raging member.

I never compared my two lovers for I loved and lusted for them both equally but there was something almost sweltering in the image that met me. Virgil shining in sweat, muscled perked and tense, standing out all the more visible thank to my seed, pumping away at his dick as I sucked and licked at the head. It was awe inspiring.

I looked up at him our eyes lock and that was all it took. The electricity in the old gas station flared, sparking and jumping from ever source, the lights grew almost blinding and Virgil's eyes filled with electrical energy as he came hard. Seven shots each hitting the back of my throat and filling my mouth with warm thick cum

Virg collapsed staggering backward onto the couch as Richie and I looked at him in awe before both crawling over to the couch and slumping over in exhaustion. Richie with his leg over Virgil's lap and me between them as they both kissed me

Soon I heard my heroes drift away to sleep and I sighed looking at them. I loved these men and I would do whatever they desired of me to keep them. Even go against my grandmother.

"rest my heroes. Because tomorrow will most likely be the fight of our lives." with a single kiss to each of their lips I settled in and drifted off to sleep my heart and body content but my mind worrisome.


End file.
